The Shadows of the Past
by Nikas13
Summary: This fanfic takes place after King Henry takes Penelope as his Queen. It's Cathry all the way, with lots of drama and secrets. This is an AU. Also, all that stuff about Richard and Catherine cheating on Henry hapenned before this, and I promise that I'll try not to kill many characters. There will be lots of sex and violence, so...
1. Chapter 1

_**The Shadows of the Past**_

 **Summary:** This fanfic takes place after King Henry takes Penelope as his Queen. It's Cathry all the way, with lots of drama and secrets. This is an AU. Also, all that stuff about Richard and Catherine cheating on Henry hapenned before this, and I promise that I'll try not to kill many characters, principaly the trouble makers, otherwise the story wouldn't be that great. However, they will eventually fade. The characters will probably behave in a diferent way of the show, but this is fanfiction so... By the way, sorry for any mistakes you might find. I'm portugese and just fourteen, so I'm still learning.

 **Chapter 1**

Catherine sat at her vanity, thinking about the last events. Henry had just taken another mistress... No, not mistress. After all, Penelope was supposed to be queen for a day, so technecally he had taken another queen? Very confusing indeed. Of course it hurted to see her husband with another woman, but deep inside, very very deep inside, Catherine couldn't wait to confront the little bicth.

She looked at her reflexion in the mirror of her vanity. Amber eyes stared back at her, a ginger woman full of freckles. Her red dress made of silk matched the colour of her hair, that just for once wasn't pulled up on top of her head, but that fall as in a waterfall of red curls down her back. They would be departing soon, and it would be most defenetly interesting. Three of Henry mistresses, now that Diane was back to Court, and his wife, all in the same place. And even better, they were going on a picnic at the beach today. A lovely day, this one would be indeed.

Standing from her vanity, the Queen of France headed for her children playtime room. As she walked throught the halls, she could hear what people were saying. It was sure that she did look diferent today, but it was certainly weird that everyone stared at started whispering.

"Is that the Queen?! What happened?"

"Do you think she's trying to get the King back on her?"

"She looks so... Diferent. Warmer..."

"She looks just like when she arrived at the Castle all those years ago."

Catheine knew that the old lady who spoke was right, but it wasn't intentional. After all, there made no sense to use make up or make complex hairstyles when going to the beach, so everyone could see her skin full of freckles and her long hair. Also, she looked smaler, without her high heels. She allways was very small.

Turning the corner, she started hearing the voices of her kids. They were so excited. When she entered the room, all the heirs of House Valois jumped on her, talking ones on top of others.

"Mama, look at my dress! It's pretty isn't it?"Margaret gave a tuirl, falling on the ground.

"It really is very beautifull, darly."

"Mama, do you think father will play with us?" Charles eyes were full of hope.

"Of course he will. You know your father loves to play with you."

"Then why is it that he is never here with us?" little Henry asked innocently.

"Well, your father is a very busy man, you know? He is King, after all."

"Ok then... But he will have to play with us today!"

Together, they walked to the Coutyard where they would meet with the rest of the group. When they arrived, Mary an her ladies were alredy there. However, Mary wasn't paying much attention to the conversation, she was interested in something else. Following her gaze, Catherine found Francis talking to Bach near the horses. His blond hair was all messy, but that just made him look more handsome. _Just like his father. Thought now Henry is bald..._ That made the Queen giggle, atracting attention to herself. Joining the Scotish Queen, Catherine was aware of the glances from Kenna.

"Goodmorning Catherine. How you are doing today?" Mary asked awkwardly.

"Goodmorning to you too, Mary. Actually, I'm very excited about this trip. Back when I was a child, I loved swimming." That was true. She allways loved water and the woods. And there was no need to be mean to her future daughter-in-law. At least not for now.

"I didn' knew you had frekles, your Majesty." Lola said, allways the sweetest.

"Yes, well... They are not proper for a Queen, so I just hide them with make up. But I trully like them."

"Does Henry also like them?" If glare could kill, Kenna would have certainly attempted on the Queen's life.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him?" Catherine pointed to the door.

The King was walking along with Penelope and Diane, one in each side. Behind them was Nostradamus and Olivia, and of course, some other members of the French Court. Her ladies rushed to her sides, and her kids run to their father.

"Father, father! Will you play with us?"

"Look at me father, do you like my dress?"

"C'mon father, we really want to be with you!"

Catherine could see that her husband was strugling, so she walked over to where he stand and placed Hercule on his arms, who hugged his neck.

"C'mon guys, if you speak all at the same time your father won't undersatnd any of what your saying. Sorry about this Henry, they're just excited."

"Oh...uhm...yes sure it's...it's fine." The King was staring at her like he was seeing her for the first time. How could it be that she looked so beautifull? It was in this moments when he missed her the most. He look to the sides, and neither Diane neither Penelope could be compared to his wife. And even better, she was smiling. She wasn't closing her feelings for others, or playing the role of Queen. She was simply Caterina de'Medeci. _Don't be stupid, she doesn't love, doesn't have feelings. She cheated on you, remember?_ Giving himself a mental slap, he recovered from the shock. "Well, we should really start going if we want to get to the beach in time for lunch."

With that, they headed to the cariages. The King entered in one along with is two mistresses. Bash and Francis climb to their horses, while she and her ladies, along with Mary and hers and Margaret entered in the last. The beach was about an hour distant, so there was plenty of time to gossip. Of course, each Queen with her ladies. At least until Margeret ask one of those difficult and innocent questions that only little kids ask.

"Mama, why is father with that girl and Diane instead of being here?" her little eyes were shinning with curiosity.

""Well...ah... You know your Papa is a very busy man. He is just taking care of an issue. I'm sure that as soon as he can he come to play with you." the Queen's voice was normal, but for the ones that knew her better, they could have heard the hint of pain in her voice.

"Then why is she here with us too? You also said that father had many issues to take care with her." Margaret was pointing her little finger to Kenna.

"Issues?! Henry has issues to take care with me!? It's not my fault that he likes me more than his Medeci Bitch of a wife!" Kenna was all red, and Mary looked like she was about to explod from containig her laugh, as well as Lola and Greer.

"Mama, what's a bitch?" this time was Hercule's time to talk.

"It's a very ugly word, and I don't want to hear it coming out of your mouth ever. And you Mary, would do well to controll yourself, and register what I'm telling you: I'm tired of the you treat me. I saved your asses when we were atacked, and you didn't even thanked me. You humilliated me when I was imprisoned in the tower, but you forget something. I'm not one for games. You don't know me. You know Catherine de'Medeci the Queen of France, not Caterina de'Medeci, the itallien woman surrounded by French Nobles. So get ready, 'cause I'm getting payback on you." Catherine's glare was so intense, that Queen of Scotish couldn't stop the shiver that run up her spine.

However, before any other words could be changed between them, the cariege stoped, someone openned the door. Francis helped Mary climbing down, and led her to the beach, in one hand her bag, in the other her hand. It didn't took much time o everything get settled, and soon enough it stasted smell deliciously. The elder man stayed near the food in case it was need some help, while the kids took some of their toys and begun to play with the sand and started running after each other. Almost all women started taking out her clothes, standing just in their swimming suits. All assides from Penelope, who stood glued to the King, in her red swimming suit, went to the sea. The water wasn't nearly as warm as in Italy, but it was the closest thing, so Catherine run and dive right into it,not bothering to don't splash water to others. It felt good. It felt really good. Opennig her eyes, she could see some fishes here and there, some spakling rocks and plants. Reaching the surfice, she took a big louth of air into her lunges. She didn't had time to do anyting else, because right then someone hit the water next to her. Francis was kissing Mary's neck and lips, looking happier than ever. Mary's hair looked even bigger now that it was wet, and her cheeks were quite red. What a sight. Her son had grabbed Mary and run to the water, while holding her bride-style.

More and more people started entering the water, while other just stand near it. Bash had grabbed a ball and was playing with Henry and Charles. Margaret was collecting shells, and Hercule was grabbing sand, trying to decide if it was a good idea to eat it or not. Nostradamos was walking with Olivia. It was good to see her friend finally truelly happy. They were quite a funny couple. _Hope one day I'll be just like them, me and Henry, side by side._ Glancing over to where he stood, the Queen admired her King. Strong and fearsless, the ages had been kind to him. His perfectly shaped muscles, the scars he had won over the years, from huntings, wars and from the years passed in captivity in Spain. She also had her fair share of scares. He stared back at her, and smiled. She smiled back. He was so handsome... Getting out of water, Catherine headed to where he was. She couldn't let this opoturnity flee. It was one of the rare ocasions when none of his mistresses was hanging on his arms. Diane was sat on a rock watching Kenna, who was playing with her friends, and Penelope was... where was she actually? Anyway.

"Hey there, Henry."

"Hello, Catherine."

"Look Catherine, you... I..." why was it so dificult to speak to her? "I just wanted to say that you look incredible today. You should let your hair down more times. And show your freckles. I like them."

"I'm happy you do. I need to talk to you. It's about Pene-"

She stoped mid sentence, staring at his bare chest. There, hanging from is neck, was a cross. She reached out to touch it. _He kept it..._

"Why do you still wear it?" her voice had became low and soft.

"It's something important to you. It makes me feel like I still have a part of you with me..."

"Henry, if you could at least tr-"

"Henry, dear, why are you talking with this peasent? Don't you prefer to be with your Queen?" and Penelope had just ruined everything. Again.

"Excuse me? Peasent? How could I be a peasent? I got enough money to buy half o France if I wanted." _Where are the limits of this girl?_

 __"Not since you've been disowned." the kitchen's whore smiled wickedly, showing her gap in the midle of her teeth.

"As an oposite to big part of women, I don't like being dependent of someone or something. For your information, I DO HAVE money enough to buy half of France, if not all of it."

"Well, what do you think Henry? Don't you prefer to be with your Queen?"

"I do... I do really prefer being with my Queen... My Queen..." Henry, who had been silent for all the conversation, was staring in wonder at is wife. Smiling triunfantly, the Queen of the Bean pull Henry away, walking to some Nobles.

The rest of the day went normally, and when they got back, Catherine went tuck her children in bed, while Henry went to his rooms, followed by Kenna. It seemed Penelope and Diane were going to have a break. What they didn't knew was that that day had changed both their lifes.

Lying next to a sleeping Kenna, the King's thoughts draft to his wife. _She looked so happy today, almost has if we were young again... I wonder what she was about to say when we were interupted. I mean, it's not like she would actually want something with me, not after I have killed her lover..._

At the same time, in her own chambers, the Queen couldn't sleep either. _Why had Henry kept that cross... It doesn't make sense... It's not like he would actually want something with me, not with Diane, Kenna, and whoever he decides to bed around..._

In that night, both the Monarchs of France got very little sleep. After all, it is said that when you can't sleep, someone is thinking about you... And did they barely knew that great changes were about to happen and great truths about to come out...

 _ **TBC...**_

A.N.: So, this is my first fanfiction ever. I just want to say that I won't stop writing it, but I don't know when I'll be able to apload the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Shadows of the Past**_

A.N.: In this story, Hortensa didn't died, because I like drama and I think it would be interesting to explore the realtionship between the de'Medeci cousins.

 **Chapter 2**

"Bring me my crown." The King's voice broke the silence of the early morning.

Today would be very important. Both King and Queen had to be at their best. The Pope would be arriving any time soon. Of course that being married to his niece helped the growing relationship between France and the church, but still... This was the first visit of the Pope in about... almost twenty years! This had to work...

Looking at himself in the mirror, Henry couldn't stop woundering about how his wife would present herself. He hadn't stop thinking about her since that day, a few weeks ago... Se had been so beautifull...her hair free, looking just like the itallien girl with a sharp tounge he had met so long ago... They had changed so much, but still, it was like nothing had changed... In the early years of their mariege, he would b the first one getting out of their bed to get dressed and ready for the day, and just when he was already done Catherine would get out of bed, walk to him and stretch herself so that she could kiss his cheek. He was still the firs tone out of bed in this days, but there was no one there to bid him goodmorning.

"Henry, dear, what is this?" Penelope's voice interupted his thoughts. On her hand, was a little cross, made of marfin...

"It's... a present. From my wife..."He could remember perfectly the day she had given him that. That's why it was so dificult to speak.

"Oh, than is better to put this in the trash. We don't need to be reminded of that cow, now do we?" She headed to the bin but Henry snatched the little necklace from her, his face red with anger.

"Don't you there to touch this ever again, understood?! This was a present from my wife, something very prechious to her, and she gave me it right before I went to war. Even thought I had taken Diane back to Court, she showed me that she cared about my well being, that she loved me..." It was to dificult to think about it... About all the mistakes they had made, all the things they had donne to each other, how things could have been if they had talked to each other... _I was going to kill her... My own wife, my Caterine... What have we donne...?_ The King looked to the cross and made a decision. He placed it around his neck where everyone could see it, especially an itallian Queen. Turning around, he started walking to the garden, where the celebrations would take place, leaving a stunned Penelope behind.

"Place the food on the tables under the trees, we don't want anything getting spoiled. And don't forget to bring more chairs, are you listenning?" Caterine was in as incredible hurry. Her uncle would be arriving soon, and nothing was ready. He would stay for a week, and the room wasn't even ready! Mary and her ladies hadn't been seen, little Henry had to change his cloths 'cause he decided it was a good idea to play in the stabulems, and even worst, Diane, Penelope and Kenna would be there, presented as Mistresses of her husband. She didn't even had a crown! And Hortença was coming too...

"Catherine, there's a carriage arriving at the gates, we should be going." It was easy for Mary. She wasn't the one about to be completely humiliated. Again

The carriage was huge, painted in yellow and red, her family colors. And of corse there was a litle purple flag representing the Pope. Soon, everyone was there. Henry placed himself next to her. His crown was shining on his head, his shin held high, just like a King. His hand behinde his back, his blue trousers making him taller... _My goodness... He looks so handsome like that... Oh, don't be stupid! There's no time for that now, uncle Clement is just arriving!_

The door openned, and an old men immediately steped out. White hair and a growing belly, is face was cold and austerous. She remembered the first time she had seen him. She was terified. Terefied he would discover the true about Florence and condene her. After all, Christianism condenned her actions...

In his own head, Henry was starting to feel regret. _I really should have sent Kenna and Diane away... And Penelope back to the kitchens! Why doesn't she stop rubbing her arm on mine?! It's getting really creepy._ He looked at Catherine, who had her best mask on place. He finaly realised how badly this could go. She had failed to her uncle, she had let him get mistresses... And Hortensa wouldn't loose a chance to hurt her. He sudendly had an idea! Placing a hand on his wife's back, he pulled her closer. She shivered at this. It pained him to know that they had grown so much apart that she enstranged his touched. He would have to fix that.

"Uncle, how wonderfull to se-"

"Didn't you brush your hair this morning? And who're this people? Don't tell me your husband took mistresses? Are you really that stupid? You're a shame for de de'Medeci name..."

"Yes, I did brush my hair. This people are my kids, Mary, Bash, and yes, Henry's mistresses. And for you're information, I'm no-"

"Catherine, how lovely to see you alive. I'm not surprised poor Henry tried to kill you, right Henry?" she batled her eyelishes seductivly at HER HUSBAND. Hortensa was such a bicht. But Catherine would get her revenge...

"I agree." Chaterine's eyes flew to him, and he notested the pain that just someone that had already seen her hurt would notte. "I still don't believe that I was stupid enough to even tink about doing such a thing to my Catherine. France wouldn't last a day without her, neither would I." this words shocked everyone. Had the King just admited to love the Queen? Everyone was so shocked, that if it wasn't for the Pope's demandings to be fead, no one would have moved for more than five minuts.

Together, they walked to the place where the "party" would take place. Catherine placed her head absently on his shoulder. It looked like his litle speech had worked. He smiled to himself, and invited her for a dance. They swinged on the grass, all eyes on them. Soon, other couples joined them. The Queen looked at Francis and Mary, dancing hapelly in each others arms. Smiling, kissing. She and Henry had been like them once. And his speech...

"Why?" her voice was low, and no one assides from him would hear it.

"Why what?" he decided that he would have try to figure out what was she thinking.

"Why did you said those things? I apreciat that you try to defend me, but I don't know what you want."

"I said it 'cause it's true, Caterina. I'm really sorry about that. I was mad... mad that another men touched you. I didn't realise right away that you've been feeling like that for years... I want to try again, to save our mariege." Catherine stayed quite for several minuts, while they twirled around the garden.

"Henry, we already tried. It didn't work. And you're always humiliating me. And I don't know if I can forgive for locking me in the tower. Besides tha-" She shuted up abruptadly. Catherine was staring at the Cross. "You... you kept it?"

"I did. I didn't knew why first, but I realised that it was my way of having a piece of you always with me. I found it this morning, at it brought me some memories... I really want to try. I don't want mistresses, I should have never taken one. I'll send them away, I promise. Just give me one more chance. Please!" his eyes were the ones of a pleding dog.

"You don't need to send them away Henry. Bash is here, and I wouldn't want to him to live away from his mother. But, I want to be able to get my revenge. I'm tired of people laughing at me, I didn't like the way Kenna talked to me while I was in the tower, even thought I saved them from being raped, and Penelope..." she looked at the girl. There she was, with her crown, sending glares to her. She waved her hand at her, with an extremely happy smile "Well, it surely will be fun teatching that kitchen whore a lesson."

"You're so wicked, darly. I missed this. I missed you." And with that, he kissed her. And that was the second time the world stoped and stared around them. The King and Queen of France showing affection to each othe?! Kissing!? No way!

Henry leaked his wife lower lip, asking for entrance, something she willingly gave. As soon as they toungs touched, she moaned in his mouth, making Henry grunt. Oh, if it depended on him, tonight they wouldn't be sleeping much. They batled for dominance, until a very embareced Francis pulled them apart.

They grabed each a drink from a passing servant, ignoring Kenna's red face, Penelope's face of disgust and Diane's sneer.

"You sure you don't want me to do anything about them, darly?" he was worried, after all, they didn't know howfarlong they would go to keep their places in court.

"Henry, I know what I'm doing. I'll just wait until they try to get you back, or in Penelope's case, until she makes a big show out of it." she took a sip of her whine.

"Where did you learned to make such mean plans?"

"They're not particulary mean, you know?"

"What you told me? No, it is not. What you're thinking about? Probably." he smirked at her, his signature smirk that always drive her crazy with desire.

"Oh, dear Lord Husband, you know me to well for you're ow- " Catherine didn't get to finish her sentence 'cause in a matter of seconds she was on the ground, shaking and coughing blood.

Everyone heard her initial scream, and when they looked at her , she was on Henry's arms, who was screaming curses.

"What are you waiting for, you idiots?! Go get the wizard!"

"But you don't trust him." Bash stated.

"But Caterina does, so I do! And if you're not helping get out of the way!" and with that, the King run to the castle, carrying his wife bride style.

"What just happened?" Mary was stuned. First the speech, than the kiss, now Catherine was dying...

"I don't know, but I don't like this." Kenna was staring at the litles spots at the distance.

"Of course you don't. The King is going to dumpe you:" Greer was always the nicest.

"Thank you very much! It doesn't make sense, he used to caller Medeci Bicht, Itallien Cow... All kind of insults, and now he's with her..."

"Oh Kenna, don't worry love. Henry's allways doing this. He goes back to his wife, gets her pregnant, and then dumps HER, not Us." Diane looked so sure of herself that it was dificult to disagree.

"So you're just going to sit and wait?" Penelope's was the most worried. After all, if she was dumped she would be back to the kitchens.

"Of course not. WE will seduce him. Prove him he doesn't need her. This is, if she survives, of course."

And with that, no more words were said, everyone waiting to know how this will end. Great changes were about to come.

A.N.: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this! I had so many exames, and then I got sick... I'm really, really sorry. By the way, I just want to warn you that, even thought I'm not sure where this is going, it will envolve lots of fictions. I might try to explore some stuff that didn't really got resolved to me, mix it with maybe a game for PS4. See if you can give some help there. I'm divided between two, but I would like to here your thoughts. Or maybe you could try to guess wich one's I have in mind.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Shadows of the Past**_

 **A.N.:** Warning! There is an explicit sex seen in this chapter. If you're not into that, I sugere you stop reading when it gets to the kiss, and start again after the change of scene. Thank you.

 **Chapter 3**

The King run as fast as he could. Servants, soldiers, the guests, everyone watched him run to back to the Castle. _This can't be hapenning! Not now, not when we're good..._ He barged into the Castle, his mind racing... Who could've donne that? Why would someone try to kill the Queen of France? What could people hold against her? Ok, maybe there was a lot of people with good enough reasons to kill her... But still! Catherin de'Medeci is Queen of France! Anyone that would atempt on her life would have to deal with him!

Except that no one knew that. He had always been so... not interested in her, always mocking and humilliating his wife that one might think that by killing the Queen he would get into the King's favor. He didn't protect her, and now this was his fault...

Henry looked at the body he carried. Catherine was covered in blood, her skin as cold as ice and she was shivering. Her eyes were closed, her lips were starting to turn blue and her forehead on fire.

"Hold on Catherine. We're almost there." the King didn't even nocked before barging into Nostradamus' chambers. Carefully, he put his wife on the bed, and pulled the covers up. Nostradamus was quick. He grabed a knife and started ripping her dress of, examing the redish spots that were all over her.

"Your Majesty, I need to know exacly what hapenned." the "wizard" didn't look up from his work.

"We were dancing,we kissed, we grabed some drinks and went siting near the lake. Then Catherine started coughfing blood and shivering and I brought her here."

"And what was she drinking?"

"Red wine, I think. It was from one of my father's old bottles thought."

"Was she the only one drinking it?"

"Well, if I remember correctly, almost everyone was drinking it. What... what are you doing?" Nostradamus was toutching every single inch of Henry's wife. He didn't like it at all.

"Trying to find out if she was stinked by a bee. Normally the infected area gets inflamated because of her alergies."

"Oh..." Henry was quite sure is wife wasn't dying because of a damn bee, but...

Both man stayed like that. The King, holding the Queen's hand, the wizard, doing everything he could to keep her alive. Neither of them saied anything during the long three hours it took to make Catherine estable. They were both scared: Nostradamus of losing his best (and almost only) friend, and Henry of losing his wife. When it was obvious Catherine wasn't going to have a breack down, the kids and others were aloud in the room.

"Mama?" litle Henry and Charles were the first ones aloud in. They were terified to see their mother laying on a bed, so pale.

"Papa, will Mama be alright?" the littler one had tears in his eyes.

"I... uhm... You're mother is a very strong women. I think she'll make it." the King patted his head.

"Do you think Mama will be better with a kiss?" Charles asked.

"I think she will love it." Henry grabed and helped his kids kissing her. They left to their respective rooms, but the door didn't close, and a blond head pecked.

"How's Mama, Father?" Francis sat on the bed, caressing Catherin's forehead.

"I'm not sure. Nostradumos couldn't find the problem."

"Father...look, about what hapenned today... I don't know what you're up to, but if you think you can play with her like you do with your whores, you are seve-"

"I'M NOT PLAYING WITH HER!" Henry sighted. "Look, I know I made lots of mistakes, but now it's diferent. Now I kno-"

"Now, now, now! That's what you allways say! Every time, every single fucking time, you say the same thing: this time is for real, this time it's diferent... I'm tired of watching you hurt Mama! And I won't stand it!"

"You don't understand! This ti-"

"I don't understand?! I DON'T UNDERSTAND?! WHAT IS IT THAT I DON'T UNDERSTAND!? OH LET ME GUESS! I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY MAMA CRYS HERSELF TO SLEEP! I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY SHE'S NEVER WITH OTHER PEOPLE ASIDES FROM HER CHILDREN OR IN PARTYS! I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY SHE BARELY EATS! I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW SHE CAN TAKE CARE OF ALL FRANCE WHILE TAKING CARE OF ALL HER CHILDREN! AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T UNDERSTAND TOO: WHY PUTS UP WITH YOU EVERY DAY!"

Francis got out of the room without one last glance towards his father. How could he?! How could he?! After everything... How could he clame that he loved her after he had almost killed her?! Yes, it's true that she wasn't the easiest person ever, but he had donne the same! He had donne worse! If it wasn't for him, his mother would've died, he and his siblings would had became orphans with nowhere to go... Francis was so focused on this thoughts that when he entered his room, he didn't notted someone was already there.

"You're ok Francis?"

"Ugh? Oh, hey Mary." he jumped to the bed and laid next to her. " I'm just worried about my Mama."

"She's a strong woman. She'll make it."

"I'm talking about Father. I don't like what's he's doing."

"What, why?! Catherine seemed so happy today... I've never seen like that before."

"Well, I did. I remember that from time to time she would be just like this. Those were the bests moments of my childhood. All my siblings were concepted in those times."

"What hapenned?"

"Dianne hapenned. Woman like Kenna hapenned. This knew Penelope hapenned. And Bash too... Even thought my mother did everything she could to try to make us friends and not rivals. She allways tried to protect us, you know? She used to say tha my father was a very busy man, that the only reason he spent so much time with other women was because he helped them. I used to see him as a heroe. Of course I notted the change in my mother, but I didn't know what was wrong, so I just draw her something. Her face with lit up instantly. She does have a box for each one of us where she keeps the most important things: our first milk tooth, everything we ever gave her, stuff like that."

"When did you first realise that your mother was lying?"

"Don't say it like that. Of course she was lying, but it's not her fault, she was just trying to protect us."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it tike that."

"I know... It's just that all of this leaves me very pissed off." Francis sat on the bad and rest his face in his hands. "When I was very small, I didn't doubt anything my mother told me. But when I started getting older, I notted somethings: my father hardly ever came to my birthday party, but he would allways be in Batch's; my father allways gave me the same thing as a present, while Mama would take days to choose the perfect one, allways being original; he didn't eat with us; the Nobles of the Court would leave in pairs in the same direction when they went to their rooms, while my parents would head in oposit ones; sometimes my father would be in my mothers room at night others not; my father never came when I had a nightmare... Stuff like that. He still does that with the litle ones. But I supose it's easier for them and Mama: at least now I can help. But I don't think me, Maud and Elizabeth will ever forget when we caught him in bed with Dianne."

"You... you saw them?" Mary had tears in her eyes. She knew that the relationship between the Rulers of France wasn't the best one, but she never thought it would be like this... For both Francis and Catherine... Of course she didn't want Francis to get maried, she would be completely alonne... But still she saved her, and her ladies too... _She saved me! And then we tried to get her killed... And we chained her to a wall like an animal and we mocked her and we made up documents... But she did try to kill me later! Why would she save me and then try to kill me? I need to talk to her..._

"Yeah... I think that in that moment everything shatered... All the joy and pride we felt for being his children turned in to hate... I remember I cried for days. I was convinced that it was my fault. We all were. We thought that if we had been better kids he would still love us. It was my Mama who conforted us. It's allways my mother who gets the consequences of my fathers acts, and all because she is not from France..."

"Ah... Francis, I'm not from France either and that doesn't happen to me."

"Yes, but I don't cheat on you neither do I mocke and humiliate you in front of everyone, do I? Do you have an idea how many times my Father showed up in a social event with one of his whores instead of my mom? And this shit know about "Queen Penelope"! Really, if that girl says something to me, I swear I will put her in place!" he stoped for a moment. "I just don't want my Mama to get any further hurt. I don't think she would be able of taking it..."

Mary didn't know how to answer that, so she leaned in to her husband and kissed him. It wasn't a sexy one, netheir one full of passion and lust. It was warm and nice, like it was saying _it's ok, don't worrie, I'm here, you can trust me._ They kissed for several minuts, until they couldn't take it anymore. Their hands roamed throught each other bodies, felling and sensing everything. Mapping the other one's bodie. This conversation had left them scared. Scared of ending up like that. Scared of being pulled apart from each other.

Slowly, Francis started undoing Mary's corset, playing with her earlowb, kissing her neck. The Scotish Queen grabed the Dauphin hair and pulled him down, to her breasts. He played with them for a long time, sucking one nipple while caressing the other, then change to the other one and doing the same processe. Mary gasped when his thumb caressed her tights, and the other hand pulled her skirts off.

Mary, who had been laying in the bed, sat in front of her husband facing him. She undid the butoms of his shirt, kissing him. He kicked of his boots, then his pants, until both of them were lying naked.

When they first got maried, it hadn't been Francis' first time, but still they were taking it slowly, not only because it was just a few weeks ago when they had maried (Mary's first time) but because this was supposed to be a sign of love, not only lust. Oh, they did love each other. Since he was litle and Mary had gonne live in the Convent, he had missed her every single day.

So when he pushed inside her, she didn't felt the twing of pain, only his breath in her neck, moaning her name. The first thrusts were slow, but as they were being pulled to the edge, it became faster and faster.

"Oh... Francis... God... I'm, I'm... Ah!" Mary came full force, and her muscles tigghten around Francis manhood.

"Dieu... Mary... Tellement bon... Ah!" a few thrusts later, Francis came inside his wife. With same luck soon they would be parents.

Mary snugled closer to him, resting her head on his bare chest. Francis warped an arm around her in both a protective and possessive way. They fell asleep like this, in their loved one arms.

The room was dark, the remainings of the fire the only clue that someone had been there. The shadows danced in the wall, creating monsters and creatures that would certainly terrify the comun human. But not the man that walked to the table. He stared at it for severel seconds, before turning to the figure standing near the window.

"So?"

"Nothing donne."

"What you're gonna do?"

"Don't know."

"Better find out soon. Our Lord doesn't have much pantience."

"Don't worie. I have my ways. And who would stop us? I doubt anyone wants her here."

"Carefull. The King was quite... fascinated with her today."

"I got someone working on that. Soon, we'll have what we came after."

 _ **TBC...**_

 **A.N.:** So, I hope you enjoyed! I just want to say some stuff. From now on, I'll be posting an new chapter every seventh day of every month. Not counting May, because this was supposed to be its chapter, but I was just to excited to wait. Second, I've started a Hunger Games' fanfiction about Effie and Haymitch, if everyone is interested... Warning: there explicit sex in it. . Also, you can give me prompts and ideas for knew fanfictions. My next fanfic will be probably about Winx, Trix. I think that's all. See you later alligater.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Shadows of the Past**_

 **A.N.:** I sadly don't own any of the characters, netheir do I make proffit out of this.

 **Chapter 4**

Her eyes flutered open, letting the light of day invade her. The room was silent, apart from the snors coming from the man asleep next to her. Henry's hand was holding hers, his head thrown back, mouth open, legs crossed. He looked quite handsome like that.

Catherine didn't remember most of the night, but she was sure it hadn't been easy. She wasn't fully awake, but she knew she had been vomiting quite a lot, and that her husband had been allways there. He still was.

That was something that plaged Catherine's mind. She had always loved him, but after so much, could she trust him? She didn't knew, and as bad as it might feel, she was scared. She hadn't felt like this since Florence... Even thought not all rumors were true. But Henry... She missed him. It had been so long since she last felt loved, and to see him with her cross had really touch her Medeci's heart. She would try. They both would. But if it didn't work, she didn't knew if she could take be left alone again.

"How're you feeling?" the Quenn had been so locked in her mind that she didn't note when Henry woke up and began moving.

"Way better than I thought I'd be, actually. Thank you for last night. Was it very bad for you?"

"I'm happy you feel better. France can't stay long without its true Queen." he squeezed her hand, showing he meant her. "And I'm pretty sure it was worst for you. You wouldn't stop trashing around and shivering. Gave quite the scare when you started chocking on your blood." now that he had said it out loud, he didn't thought it was a good idea to tell an ill patient such a thing.

"I what?!"

"It was nothing really! Nostradumos said it was your body cleaning of whatever you had that made you so ill, or something like that..."

"Hum..." the queen prepared to stand up, but by doing so, she felt dizzy and if it hadn't been for the gentle but strong arms around her she might have hit her head. "I really need to get dressed Henry."

"What for?"

"You're not expecting me to attend to the problems of the Nobles and communers in my nightgown, are you?"

"I'm not expecting to do anything at all today! Or anytime soon for the record!"

"Henry, I'll do as I please! You might be King but I won't take orders from you!" she turned around to face him.

"I'm not telling you what to do, I'm concerned! Someone just tried to kill you and you want to walk around like it was nothing!"

"Exacly! I need to show whoever did this that I'm stronger than he thinks! And if never hapenned anything, why would it happen now?"

"What do you mean with "never hapenned anything"? Are you saying that it wasn't the first time you were poisoned and walked around the day after?"

"Of course it isn't the first time, Henry. It has been happenning since we got married!" and just like that, it came back to his mind. All the times he had gonne to her bedchambers and seen some bloodied gown and thought nothing of it. All the dinners she had just been playing with her food. All the times he had seen her bent over in the gardens... It had been happening all around him, and he never gave a danm! His wife had been in pain and not once had he shown her any care. But was it to late now?

"I'm sorry" he lowered his eyes and hugged her. He smelled her hair, that even a night of struggle hadn't destroied her perfect cooper curls.

"Don't be. You didn't knew." _Would he had donne something if he knew? Would he had helped me?_ All those questions were for no good, but they plaged Catherine's mind.

"What if you spend the day in th Lady's room, resting? How long had it been since you've taken sometime for yourself?"

"I think I haven't donne it since our early years..."

"Then we already have a plan for the day!"

"We?"

"I might have a surprise for you" he winked at her, and left, leaving her to prepare herself for the day.

The first thing he had to do was to talk with Francis. He knew he hadn't been a good father, but he wanted to change. And also, he needed his help with his knew plan... He walked fast to his son study (he had made sure that his eldest had a place of his own to study strategies and others). Henry hadn't felt as nervous has this in a long time... How does it come that a father is nervous to talk to his son?

Nocking on the door, he for once waited the answer to come, and be allawed to enter. It felt weird.

"Francis?" looking up from his papers, the dauphin of France stared at his father.

"Look, father. If you want me to apol-"

"I'm sorry." this made Francis shut. It wasn't often that King Henry would apolegies for something. And he had already donne it twice that day. "I haven't been the Father I wish I was. For any of you. I was never present in your childhood. I was never there for you. I've never shown you how proud I am of the man you became. I know I don't deserve it, but can you please give me another chance?" Henry was staring at his son, who was staring at the papers on the desk, his eyes hidden by his long blond hair.

"I can. But I don't know if I should. I don't kown if I should support this knew attempt of a relatioship between you and Mama. It's true, I've never seen her as happy as she is when she is with you, but I've never seen her so miserable as she is when you choose Diane over her."

"I know. I see it now! I want to change! I want to be part of this family! I wan-"

"You've always been. You'v always been part of us. Mama stills put a plate on the table for you at dinner, even knowing you would be with your mistresses. Charles and Henry keep asking Mama to tell them storys about you. Margary and Hercules keep asking if you would go see them at night, and Mama keep's saying that you're busy and that you will go give them a kiss when they're asleep. And they believe it. They believe it because it hurts to much to be ignore by one of the people who should love you the most."

Silent tears run down the Dauphin face, wetting the papers on the desk. _Had they rally missed him that much?_ Just now Henry realised the full consequence of his actions. He might have had an idea before, but just now, when watching his eldest son crying, he was hit in the face by the hard and cruel truth of his actions. If had thought his father was bad, then what was he? _A stranger._ The King moved silently to place himself behind his eldest. _No!_ That had been one of his biggest mistakes. He didn't regret having Bash, he couldn't, afterall, but everything around him he did. He was a constant reminder of his Mistress, the living proof of the pain inflicted in his family by him. But it wasn't the boys fault. And most surprising, Catherine had never atacked him. Asides from when she was in the Tower... But that was Henry faults so...

The King placed a hand on his son shoulder, ready to pull away if the act was unwelcome, but what happened next was a surprise. Francis turned around and hugged him. The silent tears turn into loud sobs, and sudendly Henry could see his litle boy again. They said nothing. Just hugged. For the very first time in a very long time. The King might have come back many times for his Queen, but he had never spent a thought for his kids.

"I'm here now." Henry patted Francis blond head.

"Don't leave."

"I won't."

"Promesse?" those pleading eyes took him back to the past. The night of Elizabeth birth, the screams of the Queen could be heard anywhere in the Castle. The King had spent the all time conforting his heir, just like now. And just like now, the litle one had made him promesse he wouldn't leave. But now, he would be truthfull to his word.

"Promesse." a single word, and both of the bravest men ever walking on Earth, who had endured things in their past caused by other mistakes, were crying. Crying for the loss of time. Crying because this time, there was hope.

Soon enough, the crying came to a stop, and both men, wit renwed viwes of each other, sat down and waited the servants to bring them their breakfast.

"How's Mama?"

"Better than yesterday, worst than tomorrow, I hope."

"Any idea of who could be the responsible?"

"Well... if you take out the people she likes, the people who likes her, and the ones loyal to her, it could be anyone asides from us, your sibllings, and her Ladys."

"So not a clue."

"Not a single one. But tell me about you and Mary? How has it been like? Has maried life treated you well so far?"

"Still learning, but it could be defenitly worst. And it might be even better tomorrow!"

"Why you'd say that?"

"Surprise!" Francis lookedat the King with a wolfish grin.

"Could you make the surprise this evening?"

"What for?"

"Well... I have been thinking and..."

 _ **TBC...**_

 **A.N.:** Hey guys! I'm back! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it took me so long to update, I know it was supposed to be on the seventh day, but I am in a exams period so... It can be really stressful, principaly when your teatchers don't help at all. Any way, sorry for any mistakes, and see you soon I hope!


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Shadows of the Past**_

 **A.N.:** I sadly don't own any of the characters, netheir do I make proffit out of this.

 **Chapter 5**

Slowly, because of the pain in her chest, Catherin started dressing herself. It was already bad enough that she was caried there almost unconscious, with everyone watching, but to spend the night in there... How she would love to get her hands on who did this!

But who was this person? Her first thought was Diane. With the Queen gonne, she would have the chance to confort Henry and actually became Queen. But they had only agreed in trying again in that afternoon, so there was no way she had time toplan everything. Besides, she wouldn't have donne in front of everyone, but something more like an accident.

Kenna would never do it. If she did, it would by Diane's influence. In that way, Kenna would be guilty, and Diane would get what she wanted.

Penelope could have donne it. She wouldn't be urprised if she had. But Catherine knew the poison. The most important ingredient were the eggs of a chinese lizard. No way Penelope could get her hands on those.

But if it hadn't been this three, than who had? Whoever it was, would try again for sure. And next time, the Queen wouldn't be so easilly fooled.

Ready for the day, the Queen left Nostradamus "enfermery". She felt slightly light heade. If it was from the pain killers or Henry's behaviour she wasn't sure. He had been so sweet with her. This Henry was her Henry. The Dauphin that would take her out on walks in the midle of the night in a snowy Winter night. The one that would stay with her in bed until midday, even thought he was a morning person. The one she could share all her secrets with.

A wave of determination hits her like a bolt. In seconds, she has her signature smirk on her face and is walking down the coridor like she owns the place. Wich in fact, she does.

She would not loose Henry this time. If she had to be foolish and trust, than be it. But none of that whores would ever again catch Henry's eye. He would be hers and only hers. She had to put up some walls in her heart for protection, but if she had to breack them down, she would. If she had to tell all the truth, than she will. But for now, breackfast.

It was a beautifull day outside. Her boys would be certainly playing in the gardens. She remembered Henry telling her something about Charles and Henry being woried, but she wasn't sure. It could have been the her hight temperature. But it wouldn't harm anyone if she was to have breackfast with them, right?

It was warm outside. She walked for a while, trying to find her children. Along the way, she met Charlotte, and asked her to bring her something light for her to eat.

She found her boys training with swords under some trees. She went and sat in a bench near them. Her kids were so entertained that they didn't saw at first. But when Charles lost balance and fell, Henry looked at Catherine, who had been hide from him by his brother taller figure.

"MAMA!" he throutgh his wooden sword away and run to her. Charles stood up fast and run to her too.

They met her with a hug and many, many kisses.

"Are you alright, mama?" litle Henry's eyes were shining with tears.

"Don't worry, darly. Nothing hapenned." she kissed his forhead.

"Are you sure. Father stayed with you all night!"

"I know, sweetheart." she pated Charles hair. "But I'm here now, ok? Sometimes people get sick."

Henry soon forgot about the all deal, but it took more time for Charles to be convinced that his mother was trully fine. He was still scared that she would disapear like that last time. But she had came back to save them. That was the only thing that kept him from asking what had hapenned.

Catherine ate her breackfast with them. Some fruit with toasts. The kids had eaten already, but that didn't stop them from eating big part of the toasts. Of course, being Catherine an excelent mother, she couldn't let them eat that much, otherwise they wouldn't nothing at lunch.

It was near midday when the Queen left. She had agreed with Henry to spend the with the other Ladies in their restroom. It was going to be tedious. That's why she asked Charlotte to go fetch her the knew book that arrived right from Italy last week. She hadn't had the time to start it yet, but if she was forced to sped time with those foolish chickens, than she would need a distraction.

Her day was going rather well at that point. There hadn't been any unpleasant encounters, or nobles bothering her with stupid problems. Sadly, that was about to change.

She was heading to the west part of the castle, when a door openned and from there came Bash. They looked eachother in the eye for several seconds, before the boy gave her a nod. It should be a bow, but he had never been respectful towards her, something his mother had teatch him from early.

"Goodmorning Catherine." he sent her a look of hate.

"Bash." her face was like stone. He would never figure what she was thinking. "You should adress me by _Your Majesty_."

"I'm sorry. It's dificult to go back to call you _Your Majesty_ after what hapenned in the Tower." he smirked at her. She knew perfectly what he meant.

"Oh, but believe me, it's not hard to go back to treat as a bastard. Tell, how does it feel to have everything and then loose it?" a smirk started forming on her face.

"You tell me. You lost your parents, your home and..." he smirked.

She stared at him for a long minut. And then she laugth in his face. He openned and closed his mouth severel times, like a goldfish.

"Isn't it cute?" she walked past him, and looked over her shoulder. "You know nothing, Sebastian."

Oh, how good it felt to mock people. And that bastard would have what he deserved. No one, no one messed with Catherine de'Medici and walk away.

She entered the restroom flancked by her own Ladys. She sat on one of the many couches and relaxed.

They updated her about what had hapenned after she fainted.

"There is not much to tell. The King stayed all night by your side. He was supposed to spend it with Kenna, so she was quite upset. But asides from that, everything was as normally is."

"And my family?" the reaction of de Medici was the one that concerned her the most. She was hoping to show them that she was still a strong influence in France, and respected, even after her time imprisioned. To be seen fainting and covered in blood was not helpful.

"They've walking around in the gardens for a while. After the party they went to their respective rooms and stayed there. However, Hortencia was heard talking about you to your uncle. The maid who heard them said that they weren't surprised by what hapenned. Like they were already expecting it to happen."

"Thank you, Louise." could her family be behind all of that? Had they really tried to kill her? It was a possibility. She had embaressed them after all. Or was all of this a test?

"Your Majesti, one more thing." Louise gotcloser to the Queen and whispered. "Be carefull with the King's comcubines. Right after you left, Diane told Kenna and Penelope not to worry."

The Queen only noded. If Diane had said so, than she must have a trick. She had already been poisened, so there would be to risky to do the same. _Or maybe it isn't! If everything is expecting it to happen, than they will get to a point and say that it is to obvious! And if it is obvious, than it is very clever to do it, because no one will think about it!_

"No one will think about what, Catherine?" SHIT! She hadn't notted she was speaking out loud! She really had to work on that.

The question came from the other side of the room, in a mocking voice. The de Medici woman lifted her eyes to stare at the idiot who dared adress her by her name. Surprise, surprise, it was Penelope. And with a smuged look on her face, that Bitch!

This were the moments Catherine was happy to had grown up in her family. With her cousins, a smart and quick reply was everything!

" Just saying that if something obvious is there for everyone to see, than no one will see it. It's like hiding in sight. For example, your head is enormous, but thanks to the big jewels on the crown and to your covered neck, no one sees it at first. But if you take out the crown, there will be no jewels to comper them with, and I your neck is uncovered, everyone will see how desproportionate you are. But I'm not expecting you too understand this. Althougth your head is big, what's inside it is quite small. The size of a petit-pois*." now the Queen had a smug smile, and Penelope a stupid expretion. _You can dress like a Queen and use a crown, but you're nothing more tha a whore! At least Diane understands when I'm insukting her._

"You think your funny, ãh?! You think you'r smarter than me!? We-"

"Of course I'm smarter than you! That's obvious! The real question is: are you smart enough for me?" the Queen's behaviour was changing quickly. She went from relaxed to mocking to threatening.

"What do you mean with that?! Are you threatenning?!" Penelope's big head was red like a tomato.

"Obviously! How stupid are you!?" Penelope was standing up, but Catherine didn't move herself one inch.

"You think you're so much better than everyone, but you're not! You're less! You are not worthy of being a Queen! Do you think no one knows what hapenned to you in Florence!? The rumors are true! It's so obvious!"

No one dared to talk. All the women were staring at the Queen or at Penelope. Mary, her Ladies (principally Kenna), Olivia, the Queen own Ladies... Penelope's breath was fast and dificult, like she had just now cought up with her words. However, the Queen didn't said anything.

Slowly, her face started changing. She held her head low, so no one could see her completely, but it was obious she was smiling. No, not smiling. Smirking. But not her usual _I'm-better-than-everybody-so-move-out-of-the-way-if-you-don't-want-to-get-hurt_ smirk. It was wicked one. The kind of smirk that one expects from a serial-killer.

And then, when no one expected, she started laugthing. First quietly, like a she was trying to contain it. But then it grew louder nadlouder, and soon it was ecooing in the room, making it even louder.

"You are soooo cute!" the Queen stood up and walked up to her. "It' just like I said. To hide in sight. Just remember that you brought this on yourself." she stoped. Their noses were almost toutching. "I feel sorry for you."

Penelope was trembeling. But she wouldn't loose a fight to this woman! No! She was the Queen now!

"You sn- Autch!"

"More respect to your superiors, you kitchen whore! Is this the book you were talking about Catherine?"

Chalotte had just walked in and hit Penelope in the head. As an oposite to what many might think, the relationship between the Queen and her Ladies, principally Charlotte was one of friendship. Very similar to the one Mary had with her own Ladies.

Penelope was getting ready to slap Charlotte when they heard the door openning. Again.

The scene the King found was at least weird. In the midle of the room was his wife, her hand stretched, has if waiting to be given something. One of her Ladies was facing her, her back turned to the door. Behind them was Penelope, hand raised in air. The rest was staring at them.

Guessing on what was hapenning, he walked in the room, right up to his wife. Penelope walked up to him too, but he pushed her away. He kissed her forehead, and grabing her hand, walked with her out of the room.

Two people had been paying extreme attention to that. One, was Mary, who hadn't the chance to talk with Catherine yet. The other was Kenna, who couldn't wai to tell what hapenned to Diane.

*petit-pois means pea in french )I'm not sure if it I well righten.

 **A.N.:** I'm sorry for being late! I know I should have updated three days ago, but it's so hard tomake everything make sense it this story! Anyway, I'm starting a Harry Potter story about Hermione being the daughter of Rodolphus and Bellatrix. Check if you want! And don't forget to check my other stories. There are one about the Trix (one of my favorites! I don't think you will regret reading it!), Hunger Games, between Haymitch and Effie, Alice in WonderWordl, about the Red Queen.

Also, a big thanks to Davina Swan Mills, Junia Grey, Katherine Marceline Queen, LilianHathaway22, MediciQueen,QueenMedici, Reigncatherine, SarahBarbier5, Yougurtime, Youngdiva2, angelrrose, atwater83, .oncer12, hopescrescent and karebear21, who are following thing story, again to Davina Swan Mills, to Catherine Marcelline Queen, LilianHathaway22, Youngdiva21, iineedlove and karebear21, who have favorited this story.

A special thanks to Reigncatherine, the very first person to give me a review and and advice and to .oncer12, who encouraged me to keep writing this story.


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Shadows of the Past**_

 **A.N.:** I sadly don't own any of the characters, netheir do I make proffit out of this.

 **Chapter 6**

Henry was curious man by nature. After what he had seen in the Throne Room, he could only manage his curiosity for a certain time. And King Henry Valois was not known for his patient. As such, he had walked his queen towards the gardens, where they could have a more private conversation.

Walking throught the Castle, hand in hand with Caterina was something he hadn't donne in a really long time. Years. In fact, he had no memory of ever doing so, asides from their early times. And so, they got quite the odd looks. Principlly from the younger Ladies and servants that had allways held the hope of getting in the King's bed.

Caterina held her head high, of course, ignoring the whispers around them. However, there was a twinkle in her eyes he hadn't seen in many years. The Queen of France allways had something special in her eyes, at least in the opinion of her King, but this litle twinkle was only for him. Also, the corner of her mouth was twitched up slightly, against her efforts. Henry loved to see his wife like this. It had been her smile and her eyes that made him fall in love with her for the first time.

Henry, on the other side, couldn't seem happier. He was a very expressive man. If he was displeased, than everyone would know. But also, if he was happy, then the mood in the Castle couldn't be better. It had allways been like that since he was litle, and Catherine secretly liked it. Not that she would ever admit it.

When he was with one of his Mistress, the mood was bareable, could even be described as relaxed, but still, one mistake, and they would have to face the King's wrathe. The servants had to be carefull not to step on his toes. However, with Catherine, the King was calmer, his decisions more logic. Maybe because when he was entertained watching his Florentine Queen scream at people, he himself forgot to do so. Unless it had anything to do with her well being. In that case, better run as fast as possible, and that to dodge a painfull death.

Seeing his Queen distracted, he wraped his arms around her waste and started kissing behind her ears. Catherine squirmed under his touch, trying not to loose posture in public. She tried to get free of his grip, but it only got worst when his hands started tickling her sides. The Queen started pushing Henry while trying to contain laugther, making him fall. He grabed her arm right in time, making her fall on top of him.

Henry got confortable on the grass, while Catherine got confortable on his chest. The Monarchs of France kissed passionetly. They batled for dominance until the last second. Henry and Catherine only separated themselves when a sound came from the bushes.

"You heard that?" Catherine looked nervous and ansious, trying to desesperatly find the sorce of the sound.

"Catherine, calm down. It must have been a squirl." the words of the King didn't have any afect on her. Even worst, she stood up and started searching.

Seeing that his Queen wasn't going to sit back down, Henry got an idea. He silently walked to her and grabed from behind. Catherine let out a litle scream, that soon turned into girlish gigles when the King started running to the lake.

He entered the water wetting all their clothes. Catherine tried to escape, swimming away, smiling much like she used to do before. Before he broke her heart and made her crate walls. Before Diane and Bash and all the others. But that wouldn't happen again. Never again. Henry had finally woken to the truth of the love he held for her wife, and he would never let go.

Soon they got out of water and laid once again on the grass, waiting for the sun to dry their staied like that, looking at the clouds in the sky.

"What was going on when I found you? I could feel the tension from the other side of the Castel."

"Oh, nothing important. Women's stuff. What about you? I didn't see you the all morning."

"I went to talk to Francis. And I met Bash in the corridor. He said you had been arguing with him again." she opened her mouth to say something but he cut her "Look Catherine, I know you don't like him. He is my bastard and you have all rights to hate him, but you could try to be more civilizide towa-" Catherine sat up,her eyes fuming with fury.

"I have to be more civile towards him! ME! Honestly Henry, the boy does whatever he wants and gets away with it! If he doesn't treat me with respect, than why should I treat him other way?! I AM the Queen of France, and he does not have the right to treat me like he knows me."

"I know. But it didn't use to be like this before! You two would just ignore each other and now every time you see the other there's allways an argument." Catherine stood up but Henry pushed her back down, placing her on his lap. "Please Catherine. Something happen and I know it." when she refused to talk, he finally understood something was really wrong. He cupped her face and forced to look him in the eyes. "Please Caterina. Trust me."

Catherine looked in his eyes. How could she tell him what hapenned. It was degradating, and he certainly would side with Bash. She wanted to trust him, to have someone tell her it was ok and that it was over now. However, past experiences told her to be carefull. She could remember times when she had told him about her secrets, and the next day Diane had mocked her about them.

That woman... It was all her fault! She had lost her King to her, lost twenty years that could've been the happiest of her life... Sure, maybe Catherine had been a bit obsessed with having children, but Henry had no idea how it felt to be mocked for not being able of doing the most important job of a married woman. Of course she had later been pregnat multiple times, but only after Diane.

 _Only after Diane... I might have had a lot o children, but only after Diane got pregnant with Henry's primogenit! Wich actually doesn't make much sense... I have seven kids, but it took me ten years to get pregnant. And only after Diane... That bitch!_

"Catherine, are you alright?" Henry waved a hand in front of her. Feeling distressed with the act, Catherine caught his hand and held it with both her hands.

"Sorry. I... I'll tell you. But not now. This is neither the place neither the time. Maybe tonight."

"I can wait." he stood up and extended his hand to her, helping her up. "How does lunch sound to you?"

They walked back to the Castle together, their clothes already dry. Henry went to get the litle ones. It would be a good surprise for them. It was not often the King took time for his offsprings.

Catherine went directly to the Dinning Room. She saw Mary and her Ladies were already there, as well as her cousin Hortencia. _Weird... I thought they had gonne to visit some villages near the Castle..._

"Catherine! How good to see you! You look soooo much better!" Hortencia had that cocky smile that bothered so much Catherine. "Look! You're not so pale anymore. It's almost impossible to see you're freckles now!" _I knew I had forgoten something!_

"Oh, Hortencia! Thank you so much! I thought you had left. Why are you still here?" Catherine had no patiente to for her family right now.

"I just wanted to make sure you were up and fine. Everyone was chocked when dear Henry spent the ALL night with you. After all it's not usual." No patiente at all!

" Well, you would know about chocking things wouldn't you. One week after you're husband death and you already have someone warming you're bed. What's is name, really? Something Horningold, isn't it?"

"Well, at least I din't have any bastards!" the argument was escalating quickly. As an oposite to what had happened with Penelope, Catherine had no desire to control her temper with Hortencia. Technically, they weren't her family anymore, so if she was to hurt one of them than there wouldn't be any problems. At least not a lot of them. Catherine might not have the support of her family anymore, but that didn't mean she wasn't a force to fear. And she had her own resources. The money Mary had tried to steal was nothing compared to the rest. As an oposite to what many might think, Catherine de'Medeci had friends. Veeery good friends. And her cousin should know better than to touch such a sensible subject.

"Better having bastards than a borcken nose!"

"WHAT?!"

"Catherine wai-"

The sound of brocken bones was heard at the same time Catherine's hand colieded with Hortencia's face ad over Mary's voice trying to stop the Queen. The dark haired italian fell to the ground with a scream. The Queen of France stared down at her fallen cousin. She had wanted to do that for a long time. Hortencia had a look of fear and realisation. She had finally understood who she had been messing with. And now she didn't have the protection of her uncle. She knew she would have to be carefull not to step on Catherine's toes.

The italien Queen barely saw Mary and her Ladies walking towards them. She spunned around when Mary placed a hand on her shoulder. All her fury dissipated when she saw the look on Mary's face. The girl looked fearfull. Scared of her, maybe. Lola and Geer took Hortencia to Nostradamus, while Mary and Catherine sat at the table.

"Catherine, what was that?" Mary handed her a glass of water. One than Catherine didn't took.

"Family business." Catherine answer was short and cold. She had been treating Mary in that fashion since the Tower epsiod.

"Alright. What's wrong Catherine. You have barely talked to me in the last month and when you do you're allways cold and distant. What did I do to deserve such a treatment?! You're the one who tried to kill me!"

"Well, where should I start? First I saved all of you when the Castle was invaded. How do you repay me? You get me locked in a Tower! Then you forge papers saying I tried to kill that bastard, wich by the way, I didn't! You acuse me of trying to kill you without even hearing what I have to say. You let Bash chain me to a wall like an animal. Chains that left scars on my wrists for your information. Oh, but don't worry, I've got payback coming his way. My son was disowned because you couldn't decide who you love more. One of your Ladies is one of my husband whore and you encourage her. I wonder how you would feel if the same happen to you and Francis. And of course you couldn't even protect Charles and litle Henry. Not to speak of the time you decided to have me kidnapped because you didn't got the money you wanted. Oh, by the way, I killed the man you hired and got the money back. To bad for your mother. And this are only the ones I remember right now." when the Queen ended her speech, Mary felt ashamed.

All Catherine had said was true. She had been ungratefull. Of course she was mad at Catherine for killing that man and stop her from helping her mother, but the money was hers after all. And it was true that she hadn't bothered to ask why Catherine had tried to kill her. The Scotish Queen looked at the other Queen's wrists. They were covered in pink scars. And it was partially her fault.

 _I knew what she had been througth as a child and still helped locking her in a Tower and kidnaping her. And I did encoraged Kenna! Catherine used to be like a mother to me... How did things changed so much?_

"I'm sorry... Catherine, I'm so sorry! You're right, I... I should have asked you..." Mary squized the Queen's hand forgeting the scars. The italian hissed in pain and Mary imideatly stoped. "I should have never donne those things! If you tried to kill me than I'm sure you had a good reason. Please Catherine, can we forget all of this? I'm tired of fighting you... You used to be like a mother to me, and I want things to be like before!" Mary was surprised by what hapenned next. Catherine wraped her arms around her, hugging her in a maternal way.

"It's alright. I know I'm not the easiest person, but you are almost as stubborn as me. And it's very likely that I will never forgive you for this." Mary's face turned pale. "But what can I do? I'm not the forgiving tipe, and I'm sure you aren'ty either. But I'm sure I can manage a truce. After all you married Francis." Mary smiled. Being compared to the Queen made her feel proud, even more because it had been the Queen herself to say so. "Besides, I did not tried to kill you."

"You placed a knife on my neck. It REALLY looked like you were going to kill me."

"I needed a reason to be in your bed chambers. I never wanted to kill you. Do you honestly think that if I wanted you dead you woul be here? I'm not only good with poisons." That statement showed the Scotish Queen how good it could be to have the protection her protection, and how more ressoucefull she was. Mary was happy she no longer was an enemy to the Queen. "No. There was someone else in there that night. He had been following you for some time dreessed as one of my guards. The night I got out I followed him. The knife I placed on you're neck was his and so was the blood. I found this in his pocket."

Catherine showed Mary some papers. At first she didn't understood what they were. Reading them, she figured they were all the movements of Catherine in the lasts months. There were some about Mary too, but all of them were about her relationship with Catherine.

"What's all of these?"

"I don't know. It seems someone was going to kill you and incriminate me. I have no idea who might be this person, but I want you to be carefull. Whoever this is, it surely knows what he is doing. I might have killed the man, but I only did because he wasn't expecting someone to apeare from behind, and I'm sure there are more like him. It's not easy to get inside the Castle and kill someone without help, wich means he has an Ally."

"Do you think who did this also poisened you?" they heard footsteps coming in their direction.

"I don't know. It could be pratically anyone who hates me. Wich means basically everyone. That's why I need you're help. Now be carefull and don't tell this to anyone."

The doors openned and the King entered, followed by his children, Nobles and _others._

"What do we do?" two men sat together deep in the forest.

One was tall and musculed, his hair shaved and had a cross in his chest. His eyes were of a dark brown that could see througth the soul of a man. He was dress with the clothes of a priest.

The other was smaler, yet stil musculed. He had a huge scar on his face, across his right eye and cheek. His hair was light brown and was combed behind, held in a ponytail. He wore fancy clothes, like a member of the Court.

"This is your mission. Keep trying and the Lord will reward you generously. But carefull, my brother. Our patiente as... limits." the voice of the priest was low and solene, with an italien accent.

"I know, I know. I just wasn't expecting the King to be there. Otherwise, I would have it already." the man with the scar seemed nervous and ansious.

"You know what the punishement for failure his. There is no space for failure!"

"I know, I know. I already have another man working for me, since the last disapeared before completing his mission."

"Be quick. Kill her if you have. Do not make the mistake of giving her a dissuluted poison again. The orders have change. Master says that the Lord will forgive us for taking one life if it is for the greater good."

"But... but she is Queen and the King now his more worried about her. Wha-"

"Enough! You will do it or pay!" the priest stood and prepared to leave. "She is starting to connect the dots. Soon, she will be onto us. If you fail the next time..." the priest gave him an evil grin. "... we will have no need for you Horningold."

 **To be continued...**

 **A.N.:** Hey everyone. Sorry for the late update and for any mistakes. So, the story is finally getting to somewhere. I hope you liked it. Tell me if you like it and if you have any sugestions please tell me.


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Shadows of the Past**_

 **A.N.:** I sadly don't own any of the characters, netheir do I make proffit out of this.

 **Chapter 7**

Henry was walking down the corridor with his children. Charles and litle Henry were playing catch (he knew he shouldn't let them run inside the Castle, but one time weren't times), Francis was walking a few steps ahead with baby Hercules on in his arms, while Margaret looked at her father suspiciously.

The King had never been a big influence in his kids lifes. He regreated it now. Before, he was just to focus on other things, like England or... _Diane._ The woman he had abandoned his family for. He sent Claude to England because she had sugested it. She had played a major role in wedding Elizabeth to the Spanish King. Lucky him, Catherine hadn't oposed to any of the ideas. Or realised they weren't his.

However, now that he thought about it, there was something odd about this story. Asides from the poisoning of the Queen and how he couldn't stop himself from staring at her breasts last night. _Honestly, what kind of husband thinks about boobs when his wife was just poisoned!? Maybe Catherine is right and I need some mental help..._ But the oddest thing was that neither Diane, neither Penelope, neither Kenna had came to him. Not that he wanted! He intended on keeping his promess of being a loyal husband and fix his marriege. The last thing he wanted was for his precious Caterina to go back to Italy. Still, Henry knew something was wrong.

And then, there were the headaches. They were painfull and clouded his jusdgement. The King wasn't sure when they had started, but thankfully his mind had stayed clear a the biggest part of the morning. Only when he helped Catherine to dress did his thoughts wandered out of reallity. _Stop it! Really, one night without company and I'm already day dreaming about my naked wife. With those beautifull eyes, allways so shining, her smooth ginger hair, her freckles, covering her checks, her nose, her shoulders, her neck, her bo- NO! Catherine needs her husband right now, and I can't stop thinking about her naked! I'm not a teenager anymore! I'm the King of France and I can, and will control myself. I hope..._

"Father?" Margaret's voice pulled him out of his thoughts (thankfully). She was tugging at his ear, trying to get his attention.

"Yes, my litle princesse?" Henry answered her in a sweet voice with a sweet smile, like he used to do with Elizabeth.

"Where are those Ladies going?" Margaret was poiting her litle hand towards a rather large group of women.

Some of them bowed slithly when they passed him. He recognised a some, while the others he felt like he had never seen them. Probably because they were all talking in italien. What alerted him to the shrieking woman with black hair that had her hands covering her nose.

It seemed his wife's cousin was heading for the infermery. Probably his wife doing. He could still remember when he first saw his Catherine's temper. It had been all Hortensia's fault. And the funniest thing was that he was supposed to marry the dark haired woman, and thanks to her, he fell in love with Caterina. The ginger italien beauty with fiery temper.

"I don't know sweatheart. You're going to have to ask momy."

Soon, the all family entered the Dinning Room, and Henry had to smile. Even if Catherine looked heartless has stone on the outside, she was just like pudin inside. In more than one way. _Henry stop it! Bad Henry!_ It seemed the Queen had decided to forgive Mary. It was just like she said so many times: forgive, don't forget. He knew that whenever his wife thought about it she would feel anger rise in her, but there was nothing he could do. He was quite happy that Catherine hadn't tried to claw Mary's eyes out. Henry was very proud of his wife for that.

"Hello again, my darling wife." Henry helped his Catherine sitting the children and gave her a peck on the lips, much to his delight.

"You had no problems, I presume? I know the litle ones can be quite a handfull." Catherine tried to place a napkin around Hercule's neck, but the baby was constantly tugging at it.

"I can see that." he gently helped his wife. "But to answer your question, no. Everything went quite smoothly. Well, at least I got Francis to help me."

After making sure all the kids were in their repective places, the Royal Couple finally sat. Henry pulled the chair for his Queen, wich she gracefully took. Catherine couldn't deny: she was enjoying this. And to think that it had only been two days! Well, one and a half. And so many things had already hapenned. They had kissed in front of all the French Court and her familly, she had been poisoned, Henry had murmured sweet nothings when he thought she was a sleep, she had met once again with Bash, there had been a fight with Penelope and Hortencia had gotten herself a brocken nose. It really was being a one of those days.

But Catherine couldn't say that she wasn't enjoying it. If only she got closer to discover anything regarding her investigation... Not feeling safe in her own home wasn't something she was found of.

"May I know what troubles your mind, my italian beauty?" the servants were starting to bring in the food.

"Only wondering where Kenna is... I think I saw her leaving to the infermery, but I can't be sure." the less people knew about her investigation, the better.

"Catherine..." he had promessed her he could wait, but not knowing was killing him! He needed to know so he could help her! "I know something is wrong. I know you told me to wait but I can't stand here and watch you closed yourself up after everything that hapenned. Whatever it is, I won't judge, I promisse." the King placed a hand on his Queen's and rubbed it, trying to confort her.

Catherine let out a breath. She knew she would have to tell him. She wanted to. And if she did, she surelly would feel better.

"Not here. After lunch, come and meet me in my room. An-"

"Mama, why were all those women going to the inferemery?" not aware of the conversation between his parents, Charles had started playing with his food around the plate.

"First than anything Charles, eat your brocolis. Second, my dearest cousin Hortencia wasn't feeling very well, so we thought Nostradamus might be able of helping her."

Mary hide a smile behind her napkin. She knew what had really hapenned, and looking back at it, it had been quite funny. Very funny in fact!

"Something you would like to share, ma cherie?" Francis leaned in her shoulder and whispered.

"I must admit that your mother really as quite the temper." Francis caressed her cheek and kissed her nose, making her blush slightly.

"Francis, you know the rules. No displaying of afention at the table." Henry winked playfully at his eldest son.

The blond young man only raised an eyebrow and looked at his father hand, that still rested on his mothers.

"What? I can, I am King!" the litle ones gigled, and for the first time in very long, Henry was happy.

The rest of the lunch went quite well. Charles and litle Henry decided they would spend their afternoon sparing, but only after their studies, as Catherine remarked. Mary promissed Magaret she would help her pick a knew dress while Francis was in his study and baby Hercule took a nap.

Catherine wondered of to her bedroom to mentally prepare herself for the up coming conversaion. She did not want Henry to judge her, but she wanted to trust him. And what would happen if he sided with Bash?

At the same time, Henry had decided to go and retrive some papers from his own room. After all, he still had a meeting before the surprise he was planing for his wife. Oh, his Catherine... How could he have been so blind for all those years? And to think that it had taken so litle to make him realise how much in love with her he still was... But maybe, that was it. It was all about the small things. How she allways tried not to role her eyes at the other Ladies, how he would catch her staring at him, but only for a second, how she allways seemed to smell of lavander and roses... How she was the only one who could match his wits, how she always came up with an answer to his remarks...

He opened the door of her bedroom slowly. She was satting at the window, like so many times before. It used to be normal for them. He would have a long day, but no matter what, he would allways find his Catherine sat at the window waiting for him in the end. Until one day, when she wasn't there anymore. _Is this some kind of sign from God saying that we are heading in the right direction? I really hope it is!_

"Hello." he said softly.

"Hello." they sat quietly for some time. Henry envelopted his wife in a bear hug, trying to calm her down. Whatever it was, it was really bothering his Catherine.

"Henry, you have to promiss not to tell anyone about this." he noded. "Alright. It hapenned while you were away, and I was in the tower..."

 **Flashback...**

 _"Goodmorning Catherine."_

 _The door to her 'cell' opened and the new heir of the house Valois entered. He had a frown on his face, even if Catherine could see in his eyes that he was smirking._

 _Her back hurt. Her wrists were raw and she was hungry. Yesterday night she had tried to run away, but she had a change of heart and decided to save Mary's skin and look where it got her!_

 _"Bash." her mouth was dry and her voice was hoarse for lack of using. "I'm still you're Queen." how she wished she could stand, but the chains were too short._

 _"No, you are not. I'm the heir to the Throne, and you have tried to kill the Queen of Scotland. You will receive the punishement you deserve for everything you've donne." Catherine nuckles were wight from holding the sheets. She was down right furious!_

 _"What is it that you want, Bash? You didn't came all the way here only to have a nice litle chat, did you?"_

 _"No, I didn't. I'm here to trade with you." That was something she had not been expecting. "I know you don't want to die, and right now, that is what is most likely to happen. However, I found asolution for that... problem."_

 _"And what would that be?" it was true, she did not want to die, principally because of her children._

 _"Since you have not actually killed anyone that can be proved- " Catherine scoffed at the last part of the sentence" - there might be an alternative. Instead of being beheaded, you would be wiped and then force to leave the Castle, striped of your title of Queen and others."_

 _Catherine, stared blanckly at him. Was he serious!? Did he actually thoght she would comply to those things?! Never in a million years! Not even if Jesus came back to Earth and told her to! Being wiped publicly and forced to live in the streets? That had surelly something to do with Diane. And she would get her payback! Caterina de'Medeci was not someone one could play around with! She would get her revenge, and she would make it painfull!_

 _"Listen here, boy." a flash of anger crossed his eyes at being called boy._ Good! The most I hurt them, the better! _"I AM NOT DOING ANY OF THAT! I don't know who you think you are, but I promisse that you will regret how disrespectful you're being! I know you think you will be soon ride of me, but you forget that only will happen if Mary marries you. And believe me, that is not hapenning, so don't get very hopefull."_

 _"Funny to hear that. I suppose I will see you at your trial. Until there, you might want to think about my offer again. Because, you know, if you're going o die anyway, I don't see any reason to wast food with you." he turned around to leave. However, before he closed the door, he looked over his shoulder. "And it's funny you think that Mary won't marry me. I mean, after all, the King of France did marry a woman who had slept by an all army. What is that compared to the Queen of Scotland marreing a bastard?"_

 **End of Flashback...**

Henry didn't want to believe it. He really didn't want to. However, the look in his wife's eyes told him she was not lieing.

Fury gain control over him. How could have Bash donne that?! Threatning his wife, the Queen of France! Chain her to a wall like an animal and starve her!? Of course things between them were worst than ever!

And the last thing he said... Henry knew about the rumours. Henry knew they were true. In their early and happier years Catherine had told him about it after she had a nightmare. And he never told anyone, thank gods! The King of France knew his wife had suffered a lot in her childhood, and he would not let his bastard son use that against her.

But again, Catherine wanted her revenges. And to be honest, who was he to take that away from her? So he did the only thing he could think of. He grabed his Queen under her arms and placed her on his lap, one hand petting her hair, the other rubbing her arm, his head resting against hers.

"I'm sorry Catherine. If I had known I would've never let Bash do that to you.

"I know." Catherine was staring blanckly at her hands. Slowly, she closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest. "Don't leave."

"I won't." one single tear found it's way down the Queen of France's face.

 **To be continued...**

 **A.N.:** Hey everone! Sorry about the extremely late update, but I have a lot of tests right now, and it has not been easy to find time to write. Anyway, I can't believe we've finally reach chapter seven! Next chapter: Henry's surprise to Catherine. Anyway, I hope you like it, and please review! See you next time, and don't forget to check my other fanfictions! Adeus!


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Shadows of the Past**_

 **A.N.:** I sadly don't own any of the characters, netheir do I make proffit out of this.

 **Chapter 8**

The King of France walked nervously in his chambers. All depended of this night. His surprise for Catherine had to be perfect. He knew she still had doubts about this. That one mistake would send her running away from him, and this time for good. He had to prove her he was changed. He wanted to change.

All the years they had lost... It wasn't just his fault, but if he paid more attention to his wife than they wouldn't have gotten to this point. Or maybe they would. He didn't know. But he was determined to be a faithfull husband. If Catherine didn't want her revenges, he would have already gotten ride of them. And Bash... What had been in his son's mind when he did those things to his Catherine? Had power gotten to his head so easily? Did he even knew who his son was? Who his children were?

He loved Catherine. But he had refused for so long to akowledge it, that it was refreshing to be a young carefree Dauphine waiting for his bride to show up to their meeting again. Or something like that. God, he was so nervous.

The door swang open and he turned around, thinking that it was Mary or Francis who were there to tell him that Catherine was ready. Of course she didn't know she was. From where he was, he couldn't see who had entered his chambers, so he marched forward to the door.

The person he saw certainly wasn't someone he had been expecting. A beautifull woman closed the door, locking it. She turne around, dark hair framing her face. Seductively, she started walking up to him.

"What are you doing here, Diane?" The King steped back, avoinding her touch. Minuts after he had been thinking about mistakes he could make, his mistress apeared in his bedroom. Did God have something against him?

"I thought you would miss me... can't keep the King of France waiting, can I?" she kept coming closer and closer, and Henry kept backing away from her.

"The King of France is not in the mood. He would apreaciate if Diane left his rooms." _How am I supposed to tell that we are not to sleep together anymore? I never had to refuse an offert of sex... If Catherine fidns us here she is going to have a heart atack._

"Oh Henry, relax..." Diane took a step forward and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I know that that de'Medeci can be quite... intensive and with everything that has been hapenning latelly..." _Is she really insulting my wife!? Well, I supposed that's my fault too..._

"Don't you ever-" he took a step forward" - ever-" another "- insult my wife again."

"Is this our game today? The servant who didn't behave?" the woman didn't seem to be scared. Or understand what was hapenning. "Oh, my king... I apolo-"

"This is not a game! Get out!" Diane didn't move, to shocked to be told off like that "Didn't you hear me?! I told you to get out!"

"Bu-"

"Now!"

Diane looked him in the eye, before turning around furiously and stomping out the door. She might be a problem if she started acting like this in front of Catherine... For one side, it would be better to take care of her now, but for another he had promessed his wife to let her get payback. But if he did, he might fall for one of her tricks... And what if he already had? What if Diane had wanted him to start thinking like this so that he didn't do anything to her... But what if it was the other way around and she wanted him to do something so that Catherine would get mad?

Henry passed throuht his bedroom before finally satting on his bed. _What should I do? I can't loose Catherine, not again... No! First I have to think about tonight! I can't anything ruin this._

"Father? Is everything alright?"

The King turned around at the sound of his child voice. Litle Henry and Charles stood at the door, looking at him curiously. Did he said those things out loud? Well, it didn't matter because the youngest jumped to his lap without caring at all.

"So? Is your mama ready?"

"Almost. At least that's what Mary said. " Charles sat next to him, the curiosity on his eyes. "Father, why do women take so long to get ready?" Henry smiled to his boys.

"Well, there is one thing that all men need to know about women: they are very confusing. Sometimes, you won't even understand them at all." he looked at his sons, Henry's mouth open with aw. "But you know, they are like flowers. You need to take good care of them, and that takes time. That's why they take so long to get ready. Because they are the most beautifull creatures on Earth."

"Really?" Henry had to admit that litle Henry was quite funny with those big observant eyes.

"Yes! And they smell good too!" maybe Charles was a litle funnier.

"Well well, you seem to be very entertained. Maybe I should go and tell mama that after all there isn't any problem in the gardens..."

Francis had also entered the room. He had heard his father explanation and even if his trust was still shacky, it made him happy to see his father so determined.

"Don't you dare Francis." the oldest Valois stood up, litle Henry on his arms. He passed him to Francis. "Anyway. I suppose it's time. Please take care of Henry, Charles and Margaret."

And like that, Henry waked out of his bedroom, his incident wit Diane long forgoten. This night was only for him and his Italian wife.

Alright, so he had askde Mary to tell Catherine that a servant had ruined one of the bushes, and with her familly there that would be terrible! The King walked as fast as he could. Servants steped aside for him, some wondering why the hell the King was running, others whispering about what had hapenned during lunch and how their ruler had donne nothing about it. The sun was starting to disapear, leaving an orange and pink sky above them.

The closer he got to where he knew his ife would be, the harder his heart beat. He felt just like a teenager all over again, the same smirk he had when he met her for the first time in his face. As he was just a few steps away, he picked up a tulip.

Catherine had no idea of what was going on. Mary told her that something was wrong with the gardens, but she had been walking around for quite a while and she hadn't seen nothing yet! Dinner was about to start and she would better get back to the castel before the night fell.

Sudendly, she heard a sound behind her. Fear crossed her heart, her mind jumping to the unkown assassins. Had it been all a plot? What I Mary was the one behind them and she had fallen right in her hands. She should start to walk around with a knife or something.

However, the man that came from behind the bushes was nothing of what she expected. In front of her was her husband, a foolish happy smile on his face, just like the one he had in their first dance, his breathing heavy and a flower in hand. There was that twinkle in his eyes that she had missed so much, too. He looked at her and steped forward, extending his hand.

"For you." Catherine was doing everything she could not to laugth.

"I... Henry, I don't know wh-"

"Here, let me just..." He got even closer and gently placed the tulip behind her ear. He let his hand linger on her face, caressing her soft face. He felt himself getting lost in her hazel eyes. "I have a surprise for you. Come with me."

Catherine didn't even say anything. She just followed her husband silently, wondering what was about to happen. Henry could be such a charming man when he wanted to... And he even gave her a flower. Maybe he really was serious about this.

They walked together through the gardens until they reached the lake. Catherine was completely stuned with what was waiting their. She leaned into Henry's chest, who seemed to extremely happy with her reaction.

"Oh, Henry. This is beautifull... it's perfect! When did you plan this?"

"This morning. I had to ask for some help, but everything worked out so..."

Catherine accepted the help Henry gave her to enter the boat. The sky reflected on the water made the place even more romantic, the moon getting high in the sky, the light reflecting in the Queen's beautifull hair.

Henry had no memory of ever being this happy. His wife was beaming with excitement. The boat he had prepared had everything for a romantic picnic under the moon. A nice basket full of her favorites sweets, a blanket in case it got to cold, a candel (of course).

They sat in silence and Henry started rowing until they were in the midle of the lake. None of them knew what to say exacly... so they just ate the food. Henry had forgoten how Catherine looked cute eating sweets.

The Queen knew she was being observed. She didn't like it, could feel herself blushing, but it felt nice to have some attention directed to her.

Meanwhile in the castle, in a dark room (well, actually it was Henry's room), three woman were trying to make a plan.

"And then she told me that the King prepared a surprise for Catherine." Kenna had been telling them what the other servants told her.

"I hate her so much! I am the Queen of France now! She should take my place in the kitchens as a servant! I might sugeste that to Henry, if I don't kill her first!" Penelope had been ranting about her hate for the woman the all time.

Diane knew she had to be clever. Catherine had allways been a problem and she knew Henry had a deep love for her. She had only been able of manipulating him thanks to his insecurities and her hot temper. Now the itlian cow was getting bolder, agresssive. Killing her was not an option, it would be to obvious. And it was very likely that she had paid someone to get revenge in case she was murdered. Kenna wasn't easy manipulated, at least with Mary around, and killing the Scotish queen wasn't that much of a great idea either... So her best plan was to use Penelope. If she could convince hinm that she ws using him to get revenge... Well, the ideal was to make Henry believe Catherine had betrayed him, but that envolved more witnesses, wich meant there was a higher chance it would go wrong. And the Queen was to smart to make the same mistake twice. But Penelope was too possessive. It would be better to share him with Kenna. So Penelope would have to be a small sacrifice. And she could use her to get some information in the relationship of the monarchs.

"You're absolutly right! You're the Queen now, and she only is... What is she?" _So easy..._

"Ah... if she isn't Queen, she can take my place in the kitchens!" Kenna knew something was wrong, but she had to trust Diane. It was the best thing to do. And also, Penelope was expendable, so... "Or even better! She can become my servant! That way she would learn how to be more humble!"

"Great idea, Penelope! I'm sure Henry would be delighted to know!" Diane's words made Diane more sure in her assumptions.

"Then it is decided. Catherine de Medici will be my servant."

With that, each of them left to go their own way. Penelope couldn't wait to put her plan in practic, Kenna was curious to know what would happen and Diane... Diane hadn't like one bit the way Henry had treated her today, and she would make sure Catherine would be the only one treated like that.

Back in the lake, things were going very diferently. Catherine and Henry had already eaten all the cakes and were watching the stars. They couldn't lay down, because there wasn't enough space for that, but their hands were intwirled.

"Remember what hapenned the first time I invited you for a picnic?" Henry leaned closer to his wife.

"How could I forget? You decided to show me your fisical abilities and clamb to a tree an-"

"Ended up falling and broke my arm an-"

"And I couldn't speak french so it took an eternety to get someone who could help an-"

"And my father and you're uncle completely freaked out!"

They both laugth good heartedly remembering their first moments as a couple. Of course it had been awfull and both were terribly scared of what would happen, but now it was easy to laugth.

Henry could see the hapinnesse in his Caterina's eyes. He was so happy! He leaned closer and closer, until she could feel his hot breath in her face. The King looked right in his Queen's eyes and joined their lips. How he loved her soft lips, her small hands on his body, her hair on his face, her smell all over him.

Catherine placed her hands on his shoulders, trying to get impossibly closer as their lips moved together. His mouth tasted of strawberries and cream, and she loved it. She had been enjoying their talk so much that she hadn't seen him getting closer.

Their kiss was gentle and soft, none of them wanting to scare the other way, but it soon became something more. All the love they had kept hiden came to surface. Henry let his hands travel down her body, feeling it, mapping it. All her attention was on the man in front of her, the man she had wished to be held by for so long.

With all the movement the frail boat started to shake, but none of them noticed. However, it didn't take long until the boat flipped. Catherine fell to the lake with a scream, taking Henry with her. He tried to hold to the boat, but doing that and trying to protect his wife didn't work quite well and he ended up falling on top of her.

Henry didn' let go of her, scared that with all the clothes she wore she would be dragged down. His perfect night had been ruined by some stupid mistake and now the Queen of France was completely soaked and very likely furious. He looked at her expecting screams and glares.

And once again that was not what happenned. Catherine threw her arms around his neck and kept kissing him. To be honest, it had been a long time since she had had this fun, and who cared if they were soaked?

"You're not mad?" Henry held her close to him, his noses almost touching.

"Of course. After all the work you had to plan this... How could I be?" she laugthed quitely before giving him a peck on the lips.

"You should be resting not swimming around in a lake." both had closed their eyes.

"Since when do I do what people tell me to?"

"Caterina de Medici, you're the most amazing woman I have ever seen, and I couldn't wish for a better wife." he huged tighter and placed her wet hair behind her ear.

"I can't say I'm disappointed with my husband either. He sure can be gentleman when he wants." She had that loving haze in her eyes, just like she used to.

They swimmed to the coast, the boat forgoten in the midle of the lake. Tomorrow some servant would take care of it.

It was late and the castle was dark. Being the gentleman his wife thought him to be (and kind of childish too), he carried her all the way to her bedroom. Catherine felt great being treated like that, like a real queen.

He didn't know if she wanted him to enter her room and he wouldn't refuse to spend the night with her. But has he openned the door for her, she turned around and placed a hand on his chest.

"Henry, I... thank you for everything, really, but I don't... I'm no-"

"I know." he kissed her head and caressed her cheek. "Goodnight, Caterina."

With that, he left. He knew he would have to wait, it was normal. _Soon, Catherine. Soon I will be with you again like husband and wife. You and you're precious brea- no! Not now! Well, why not? I don't have anything to do now._

Catherine was glad Henry had respected her wishes. It was kind of a first, but it was good. Maybe soon she would feel like they were a real couple.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **A.N.:** Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the time it took to for the update! This chapter is slitghly bigger, so I hope it compensates. But anyway, we are getting to the real plot, so don't worry. Anyway, tell me about any sugestions and opinions you have. See you soon. Adeus.


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Shadows of the Past**_

 **A.N.:** I sadly own any of the characters, netheir do I make proffit out of this.

 **Chapter 9**

"Your Majesty, is time to wake up."

 _Just a nightmare..._ Catherine openned her eyes to the morning light and Charlotte preparing her bath. These nightmares had been increasing since the atack on the Castle, at it was allways about the same thing. About that night, the night her familly was betraied and...

She stood up from bed and went to see her list of things to do that day. First take care of court issues with Henry, have lunch with her uncle and familly and have afternoon tea with Mary (wich meant talk about the assassin). Assides from lunch it could be worst, she supposed.

The warm water did wonders to her tired muscles. She let her maids take care of her hair while she looked out the window, thinking about the events of the past few days.

Since the beginning of the week that Henry had started to behave like a real gentleman. It was sweet from him, and hilarious to see how embaressed he seemed to be some times. The strangest thing was that no one had donne nothing since Penelope said those things. By now Diane should have already made a plan, put it into action, fail to achieve her goal but get what she wanted anyway... The Queen would have to be extra carefull. Besides that there was the problem of the murderers. Yes, because she was convinced there was more than one.

She had asked her Ladies for a list of the possible culprites. Anyone who had something against her, her familly, Mary or the Crown, anyone who would benefit with the her death. The problem was that there wasn't that much people, or at least tha much that didn't have an alibi, and none of them seemed to be the culprit. Maybe she shouldn't aim for the master, but first for the pawns? But that would alert him that she knew what was going on... They probably already knew anyway, so why not? There was at least one killer in the Castle, now they only had to catch him. All that without telling Henry. But if she didn't he would get mad and they would start fighting again... But if she did it might be harder to do catch him... She was already doubting that she should have told Mary.

"Catherine, what's wrong? You've just woken up and are already tense." _At least I can trust my Ladies._ The de'Medici woman stood up and accetped her maids help to dry herself.

"Have any of you seen or heard anything abou 'the matter'?"

"We know Diane is planning something and that she will take advantaje of either Kenna or Penelope." Laura, a blond woman with green eyes said as she brushed her Queens hair.

"And you're familly doesn't seem to be envolved. It seems they are pleased with the way you act. And your uncle seemed genuanilly surprised when you were poisoned."

"I'm going to have lunch with him, so there is still a chance of discovering something."

"I heard your cousin Hortencia will be staying." Catherine turned around shocked with this revelation. Why would she stay? She hated the fact that Henry had chosen her to marry, and she would want leave now more than ever since he had been acting like a proper husband.

"Why would she do that?"

"I heard it has to do ith her lover."

"Her lover?" Catherine knew Hortencia had one. It was kind of normal in Itally to take a lover after the husband died.

"Yes. His name is Horningold and it seems he has something to sell. He has been trying to aproach you and Henry for some time. It's very likely that he will try to talk to one of you today during Court. He has also been seen with some low birth woman and man. He seemed to be making and offer, maybe selling something?"

"Could it be something forbiden? Or something that would make it obvious who is the culprit?"

"He will be in court today, so you can take a look."

"Oh, and one more thing." Catherine turned to them, now fully dressed. "I need you to keep an eye on my son and husband. Henry will likely try to discover who the assassin is, and we can't have him messing with our investigation."

"What about Mary?"

"Don't tell her anything unless I have told you it is fine to do so."

The Queen, followed by Charlotte headed to the Throne Room. _Horningold... I've never heard the name before and it seems something british, not Italian. From what I know the two countries aren't in good terms, so he must be half british... and I haven't seen him yet. It's not easy to evade a person for an all week if he is trying to aproace you. Something is wrong with this man._

Catherine found her husband passing from one side to another in front of the door. He seemed nervous, but not the kind of nervous he had been around her, it was the bad kind of nervous. Had something terrible hapenned?

"Catherine! Oh, thank god you're here!" The king rushed to her and held her hands. They weren't used to public afection, so they kept to the basic.

"What's wrong? Henry, for god's sake, make a proper sentence." Henry had started to talk and she couldn't catch a word.

"Your cousin Hortencia disapeared. There is no sign of her and your uncle demands an investigation."

"Alright, alright. He is supposed to leave tomorrow and he won't let a familly matter stop his jorney. If we got away with the countess, than this should be no trouble."

"How are you?" Henry wanted to hug her, but wasn't sure how she would react.

"I've been worst."

"That's not what I asked."

Catherine looked up at her husband and gave him a peck on the lips. Hortencia wasn't someone she would miss, at least not like she missed her pa- other people. And it seemed she had finally fully recovered from the poison.

Henry knew when not to push her, so he offered his arm instead. She took it without hesitation. Was she giving up a litle too easily? Yes, she was. Did she regreated it? Not at all.

The rulers of France strode together confidently to their respective thrones. Before he sat, Henry kissed Catherine's fingers. She however, asides from being enjoying her husbands kindnesse, was searching for someone.

 _She isn't here again... From what I'm told, she just keeps acting like Queen, but doesn't come to Court, doesn't try to defy me... I can't have scared her that badly. I don't like this. Penelope's abcense brings me a bad feeling._

"Very well. Let us beggin." Henry had finally started adressing the issues.

The reunion went on and on and on and Catherine was starting to dread more and more the lunch. When she spoke to Henry she had forgoten completely about that. At least things were going smoothly. The problems were easy to solve, Henry actually cared about her opinion... But she hadn't seen the so famous Horningold yet! Damn the man for evading her so easily!  
"Duke Horningold." _Well, this was quick._

A man dressed in blue walked forward. His light brown hair was held in a ponytail like the british style and he had a huge scar on his face.

"Your Majesties, I'm so pleased to finally be able to meet you." Henry could see Catherine was interestd in this man, so the longer she could study him, the best. Wich meant the best he could do was to hold him there.

"Tell me, Duke, what brings you to the French Court?"

"I have something. Something of great value that I'm sure is fitting for a Queen." only now Catherine notted the box he was holding.

She had to supresse a gasp when she saw it. It wasn't just a wooden box. It was a wooden box with the shield of armor of her familly. But not the de'Medici familly. It was the shield of armor from her familly speacifically, the one that lived in Florence. Wich wasn't normal because they were dead! And how the fuck had he got that box!? And what was inside it!?

"My Queen, I present you..." He bowed and openned the box. "the pearl of Florensa. I heard it is where you come from, so I thought it would be the perfect gift."

Catherine stared at the contents in the box. There was a silver ring inside with one single green pearl. It was magnificent. But it also was to ring of her father, the one he had died with. She had seen it! She saw it on his finger when they...

Henry seemed to have realized something was wrong because he placed his hand on top of his Queen's.

"It is indeed a beautifull ring. But tell me, how did you come across such rarety?"

"I was travelling through the countryside when I saw a body floating in the river. Of course I couldn't just keep going. So I stoped and found this in the hand of the body. I thought it would be a great present for my Hortencia, but now..." he supressed a cry. "Pardon me. I believe it is best for the Queen to have it."

"I agree." Catherine stood up. The story she heard made no sense. Her father died with the ring on his hand. But the house had been burn, and both he and her mother died inside, so there was no way he could have found it in a dead body. "It is certainly beautifull."

"Then you shall have it, my Queen. How much would you like for it?"

"I don't need any money. But I fear for my dear Hortencia. I have seen the King allways has a cross around his nech. That is all I wish, my King."

 _The cross... Why does he want the cross... If the ring is so valuable, and it is, why would he want to enchange it for an old cross? And this all story... He must be really desesperated to have it, to create a story with so many inconsistencies... But if the cross is so important, he can't have it. Not until I know what he wants it for... Because there is no way he wants it just to pray. He probably was the one who killed Hortencia._

Henry looked at Catherine unsure. She had given him the cross, and it meant a lot to her, but it was obvious the ring did too. Should he just accept the offer? In another prespective, that man, Horningold, didn't seem trustworthy.

"My Queen?" the best was just to let her decide. In these cases, Catherine knew exacly how to handle the situation.

"The cross you see on my husbands neck is a gift from me. I would rather he if he kept it." Catherine walked over to the man after changing a look with Henry. She picked up the ring and looked closely to it. "On the other hand, this ring is already mine."

It was obvious Horningold had not been expecting that. He stared at Catherine, mouth wide open, as she walked back to her throne, the ring in her finger.

"Your Majesty, with all due respect, but that ring belongs to me. I found it so I a-"

"Exacly. You found it. So nothing gives you the rights to sell it." she caressed the pearl in silence. "I don't know if you are aware, but this ring belongs to my familly. My father to be more precise." there were gasps everywhere in the crowd, and even Henry seemed to be in shock. "So if what you say is true, the body you found was my father's body. Wich means, this ring belongs to me."

The Queen had trapped Horningold in his own lies, and he knew it. If he admited to lie to the rulers of France, he would be killed. After all, he had been talking about the Queen's parents. But if he kept going on with his lies, he wouldn't get the cross. _It doesn't matter. Master will understand. I still have one more chance._

"I apologiese, my Queen. I was not aware of that. So please, do keep the ring." he bowed to the King and the Queen. "A good day, and in the name of the Strozzi familly, thank you for receiving us."

Henry saw the way Catherine's jaw clenched, and imeadiatly knew something was terribly wrong. He was amazed by how his wife had been able to get what she wanted without any problem, but he was also concerned about what it meant. If it really was her father's ring, then how did the man had it? And why did he wanted to get ride of it? Why now? And who had poisoned his beautifull italian wife? Was she still in danger or had it been a one-time-murder? What could he do to protect her? Was he even able of protecting her? He would certainly try. Henry didn't let go of Catherine's hand the all reunion. And she liked that.

After that, Catherine couldn't concetrate anymore in the problems of the Court. Now she knew how he had gotten his hands on the ring. The Strozzi familly had been one of the famillies that took part in her parents death and what hapenned to her! As if the nightmares weren't already bad enough, now she also had to deal with this during the day.

In all her years as Queen, she had never been this confused. Was it all related to the cross, or with her? Did it have anything to do with her familly name or with that night in Florense? Was her familly in danger? Maybe a conversation with her uncle would help clarifying some things...

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **A.N.:** Hello people! Here I am, back again! And Merry Christmas! I don't know what about you, but my familly celebrates Christmas today, so whatever! Anyway, I hope you liked it! It's Cristmas holdiays so I gotta take some adavntaje of all the free time I have. Don't forget to review! I really like to know what you are thinking and it helps to improve the plot! By the way, the name 'Strozzi' is not related to the de' Medici familly in relaty. Or maybe it is. To be honest, I only googled 'name of important italian famillies', so whatever. Adeus.


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Shadows of the Past**_

 **A.N.:** I sadly own any of the characters, netheir do I make proffit out of this. Besides, this chapter contains a sex sceane near the end, so when Mary and Francis are in their room, look out.

 **Chapter 10**

Catherine sat silently eating her lamb.

Being in the presence of her uncle had allways made her nervous, ever since she was a child. Not because of how powerful he was, or how easy it would be for him to manipulate her.

It was solemnly because of his personality. He was cold and kept most for himself, so she didn't know him well. She didn't know him at all. That scared. Catherine knew what to expect from Hortencia and Rowan, Diane and maybe a litle Penelope, but her uncle... He could either be plotting her death or something else.

He was arsh. In the way he talked, in the way he walked... Had allways been. To him, the people around him were pawns, and nothing more. He would play the game and plant has many flowers in France soil as he could.

Her uncle was the principle reason why she decided to study plants and how to create the deadliest of poisons. She might not be fisically strong, but she was clever and at least like that she wasn't all that helpless.

They had been staring at each other for what seemed an eternety. Finally, her uncle crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"Your cousin Hortencia has disapeared."

"I'm aware."

"Don't you dare to speak to me in that tone, Catherine. I want to know what you are planning to do."

"I'll try to find her."

"And if you don't?"

"I'll find the reason why she disapeared."

"And if she's dead?"

"I'll find the murderers and send them to you."

"Good. It pleases me to know you still remember your lessons." _Well, that was quick._ "How are things between you and your husband?"

"Better, I would say. Before you say something-" she had seen her uncle about to interrupt her "-a lot of things have changed since he tried to have me beheaded."

"You almost died a few days ago." it was not a question, more like that said everything she needed to know.

"Yes, and Henry as been nothing but caring since then. I don't know who did it or why, but I will surelly find out."

"Don't bother sending this ones to me unless they are doing this against the familly. If this is an atack on the Queen of France, than you must deal with it alone. And try not to embaresse us this time."

"Yes uncle."

They fell back in silence, and Catherine felt like she had been dismissed. The conversations with her uncle were allways like this. Short and straight to the point, he was the one in charge and you didn't question him.

She thought that maybe she could ask him about the cross, or that weird man, even. Nothing made sense lately. Henry had wanted to talk to her about the all ordeal, but she didn't have the time. The Queen promessed to meet with him that night, though.

"Uncle," Catherine placed her fork down. "I was wondering how Horningold met Hortencia. Knowing that might help us disclose this all mistery."

"From what she said he apeared one day with a neckalce for her. After that she kept him around and now she is gonne."

That hadn't been helpful at all. If her uncle was telling the truth or covering for Hortencia, Catherine didn't care. It was useless to waste time figuring it out, and there would certainly be other ways to find out.

At the same time on the other side of the Castle, Penelope was plotting. She had found Diane's idea wonderfull! Soon Catherine would be gonne, and Henry would go back to her. From what the older woman said, it wasn't the first time Henry had had this moments of infatuation with his wife. In the end he allways dumped her, so why would it be any diferente now?

Catherine's bedroom was a complete mess. _For someone so obsessed with control this room is impossible to live in._

She only had to find the danm stamp and take it to Diane. But where could it be? It wasn't on the desk like she had thought at first, or anywhere else for that matter. She had been openning and scanning trough everything, and the young woman had to admit: being a real Queen seemed incredible. The quantity of jewels, dresses and lotions Catherine had scatered around... Never in her life Penelope would have dreamed to have that.

Almost giving up, Penelope sat on the bed. If she didn't get her hands on the stamp, all those invitations Diane had written would be for nothing, and then all those young Ladies would never come to Court to take Henry's attention from his wife.

She finally saw the stamp on her bedstand. Why it was there she had no idea, but now that she had it she could finally get out of that room before someone caught her. Penelope was openning the door when another young woman openned it before her.

"What are you doing in the Queen's rooms?" Luzia didn't like how this whore kitchen had intruded in her Queen's territory. Nothing good would come of that.

"Nothing of your concern. Why don't you go to the kitchens and bring something for me and Henry to share in his room?" even when being confronted, Penelope could not loose her cool. She was the Queen, and whoever this was owed her respect.

"I don't take orders from you, you filthy bitch!" Luzia grabed her arm and shoved her outside. Penelope let out a squeal and fell.

"How dare you!? When I tell Henry-"

"He'll laugth in your face. That is if the Queen doesn't get to you first."

Without caring, Luzia slammed the door and made a mental note to tell Catherine and to alert Charlotte to whatever was going on.

Penelope stood up, cheeks red with embaressement and anger. She should've known better than to mess with one of Catherine's Ladies... _She doesn't know that I took the stamp, at least that...Better go give this to Diane._

Back to Catherine, she was finally able to get ride of her uncle. She even offered to see him out, but he insisted that he was not uncapable of find his own way. And just like that, her familly was gonne. All except Hortencia. _Well, she might be gonne too..._

Chuckling to herself, the Queen checked the time. Realising the sun wouldn't set for a more few hours, she decided to leave the conversation with Mary for later. All this was leaving her tired and confused. Maybe a nap would help her sleep a litle better.

As she was walking to her room, something caught her attention. Penelope was walking back from the same direction she was heading to. Now, the only things of real notice on that side of the Castle was her room and study, her children's rooms and the kitchen. So there was no real explanation for her presence there.

Besides, she seemed to be hiding something. Her hands twisting every now and then, bitting her lips... Oh, just the sight of her enraged Catherine.

To be honest, the Queen knew everyone was right about her at some level. She had a hot temper. And was italian. If she had her way, Catherine would beat Penelope herself until the little peasant was begging her to stop. And then she would beat her a litle more, just for the fun of it.

Instead of walking away like any other person would do, Penelope smiled brightly. Why Catherine didn't know. It had been a long time since someone had defied her like her. Not to be violent... it was dificult. And after spending so much time with her familly, Catherine was in no good mood.

"Well, hello Catherine." Catherine praied no one was around, otherwise there would be witnesses to the upcoming murder. "You really must teatch your ladies how to behave. One of them was extremely rude to me just a few moments ago."

"Good. I don't like you." this blunteness from Catherine startled Penelope. There was a barelly hiden hatred in those golden eyes, but she didn't care.

"But you should! As Queen of Fran-"

"You are not a Queen. You're just a walking disaster. Soon I'll get my hands on you and then you'll wish you were never born." the longer Catherine looked at that stupid face, the more violent she felt.

"You witch! You know, Henry told me himself that he would have you killed if it wasn't for your son. I wonder how he would thank me if I was to do him this litle favor."

"Did you just threaten the Queen of France? Do you really think you can beat me?! Think you can just steal my legacy out from under me?! After all I've sacrifieced!?" Catherine was inches away from the other woman's face.

For moment, Penelope looked truly horrified but then she regained her compusure and shook her head as I she was talking to a naughty child. "But you're not the Queen anymore, are you? You're _replaceable._ "

"You litle shit..." she was cut short by Penelope's hand coming in contact with her face, the slap echoing through the corridor.

When the French Queen's head turned back to look at the servant before her, it looked as thought she was about to breath fire. Any comon sensed person would have stepped back. However, Catherine was not comon sensed, she was extremely intelligent, and right now, pissed.

Furious, she slapped Penelope back, breacking open her lip. After that all hell broke loose. Penelope grabed a hand full of hair and tugged at it, as Catherine punched her nose. They fell, their limps tangled. The Queen punched the servant non-stopping, blind with rage. All pain was ignored, the blood not felt on her skin. Penelope slapped and squirmed under the ruler of France, using her nails to mark Catherine's porcelain skin.

None of them was aware of the young man that had come across that situation. Not sure of what to do, and slightly scared of the look on the Queen's eyes, he went to retrive the King.

Henry had been in a meeting when the Lords had decided to start fighting. Feeling that if he let them keep talking they would engage in a huge fight, he dismissed them all.

He had no idea what to do next... Maybe Catherine was already donne with her uncle and they could spend some time together. Smiling to himself, he lazily walked to her rooms, wondering what he had donne to deserve his italian beauty. Catherine was perfect in so many ways...

Turning the corner, he could hear someone talking. Strangly, it seemed his wife, and she sounded angry.

When he finally laid eyes on the speaker, he was shocked. Even more when he saw a servant running away from the sceane.

Quickly, he himself run to both woman, separating them. Penelope just stood up, but Catherine was still trying to hurt the other woman, squirming.

When Catherine felt someone grab her from behind, she wasn't scared. That person smelled of Henry, so he was Henry. Instantly, she relaxed, but there was still a lot of rage inside of her.

"What hapenned here?" Henry was very confused. But very very confused. He had known Catherine wanted to get her revenge, but not that it would be like this. She wasn't supposed to get hurt.

"Oh, Henry! Your wife atacked me! I was just telling her how she was not Queen anymo-"  
"Guards!" Henry didn't need to hear anything else. No one should dare to speak to his Catherine like that, much less hurt her. "Take her to the dungeons. I don't want to see that woman ever again."

The guards grabbed the shrieking Penelope as she kicked and tried to free herself. She had a bruised cheek and open lip, her left eye swollen. Catherine had donne quite a number on her.

He felt the grip on his hand tighten. Looking down, Catherine didn't seem happy with this new development.

"No, take her isntead to Nostradamus. He can take care of her injuries."

The men escorted her away, and Henry lead Catherine inside her bedroom. He smiled despite the situation. The mess in the room was so tipically Catherine... _She hasn't changed at all..._

She was startled when he lifted her in his arms and placed her on the bed. He kneeled in front of her, holding her hands, waiting for an explanation...

"She started it." Catherine looked so cute, her hair all messed and pouting.

"I don't care." he leaned forward giving her a peck on the lips. "Where does it hurt?"

"I'm fine."

"I'm sure she's worst, but that doesn't mean you're fine. Let me see your arms."

Catherine let him curl up her sleeves, revealing all the scratches. Henry kissed up her ams before retrieving something from her vanity. Carefully he openned the smal vial and started rubbing some of the white substance over her arms. It stinged a little and Henry made sure to toutch her as softly as possible.

None of them said anything during the all time. When he finished, the King sat next to his Queen. She was deep in though, and he wanted to help her so badly. He started to take the pins from her hair, letting it fall around her shoulders. She was so beautifull, those coper looks... It wasn't a common sight in France. It was the best.

"What are you doing to me?" Catherine didn't look at him as she speaked.

"Wha- what do you mean?"

"I've never... I don't know, I'm allways thinking now."

"Thinking?"

"Yes, Henry, thinking. All this years I kept ignoring all this things that hurt and now I can't and it's weird and I'm constantly crying and it's all you're fault!" Henry could see now what was wrong with her.

"What did she say?" Catherine didn't answer imideatly.

"Am I replaceble?" her voice was a whisper, as if she was scared of the answer.

"Of course not! Catherine, you're an incredible woman! There is no one like you, no one I would want to share my life with. You're strong and brave, smart , cunning, beautifull, funny... You're perfect in so many ways and I love you so much!" he incircled her shoulders with his strong but gentle arms. She leaned heavilly against him. He had never seen her so tired.

"You tried to kill me..."

"I know, and I'm so sorry! I was stupid, so stupid! I've been stupid for so long... I should've never taken Diane or Kenna or Penelope or anyone else as my mistresses. You're so precious, Catherine... I know I haven't been the best husband, but I want to be! I've hurt you so badly and I know you won't forgive me in one day, but you need to know that I love you. You deserve to be protected, to be taken cared of and loved! I want to be the one to do it."

"Oh, Henry..." her shoulders started shaking and a wave of guilt corsed trhough him, knowing it was his fault she was crying. "I'm so tired... I want it to be true, what you're saying, but but but... I'm so tired!"

"Shhhhh. It's okay, love, it's alright. I'm here darly."

Henry rubbed small circles on her back, trying to calm his small wife down. Her all body was shaking, and her breath dificult. It wasn't working. He lifted her up in his arms. She didn't even care.

Henry pushed the covers back and layed her down. Quickly unfastening her corset and taking out her and his shoes, he pulled the sheets up to her nose.

He wasn't sure if he should stay or leave. Catherine was a very private person, and he didn't want to intrude... But as he was turning around, he felt a grip on his pants.

His eyes fell on his wife small hand gripping the fabric, her nuckles wihte. Her eyes were so pleading, and she seemed so lost. Without a second thought, he slide in bed next to her.

She slowly turned to him, without looking in his eyes. Catherine was still crying, but it felt better to have him there. He was strong and warm and she... she missed him? Yes. She missed him so much... Slowly, she placed a hand on his chest. She realised in that moment how much she wanted to cuddle with him.

Henry saw her scared actions. Well, not scared, more like aprehensive. As if she was waiting to be pushed away. _She doesn't know what to do... She, my Catherine... She is so used to hate and disdain that she is scared to even sleep on my chest... She was allways a cudler, and now... I can't believe I've driven into this.._

Henry placed his hands under her arms and pulled her closer, until she was lying on top of him. Her eyes were open wide and for a moment she stopped crying. Her all body was tense and she seemed so surprised.

The King started petting her hair, trying to show her that it was okay, that she didn't need to worry. Soon, both rulers of France were deep assleep in the Queen's room.

The hours passed and Mary and Francis started to get worried when none of them showed up for dinner. Catherine had already missed on their meeting, and then there was the story of the fight. Mary found that quite impossible to have hapenned, but Francis insisted that his mother could only endure so much.

And when they asked the servants and Lords, they said that the King had dismissed the council earlier and hadn't been found after that. No one knew what had hapenned to them after the supposed fight.

Deciding that they had to do something, Mary and Francis went to find them. Francis cheked on his father rooms while Mary went to ask the children. None of them had seen their mother during the day, but they were very eager to see her, so they ended up tagging along.

Taking one last shot at finding them, they went to the Queen's chambers, They were dark, no candels or fireplace alight.

What they saw made Francis heart flip and Mary feel like a litle girl.

The Dauphin had never seen his parents like that. They were assleep in the arms of eachother, the King with a silly pleased smile and the Queen with her lips slightly curled up, her hair all over the pillow, a smal hand resting nex to her.

Mary was... she wasn't sure. She only knew that the idea of Catherine and Henry having a happy ending and cute moments like this made her really excited. It was as if she wanted them to end up together for some reason.

The kids didn't care about that. Charles and Henry run to their parents, climbing in bed with them before Mary or Francis could grab them. Margaret wanted to do the same, but Mary was holding her hand. Francis tried to stop his siblings, but it didn't work.

Slowly, Catherine eyes flutered open. She noticed Henry was under her, and that brought a good sense of hapinness. The next thing she saw were her children and Mary looking at them.

"Hello there pumpkins. What are you doing here?" Catherine openned the sheets to let Charles and litle Henry in.

"I don't know. Mary and Francis were after you and father." Charles rested his head against her shoulder.

"We were worried, mama. You didn't show up for dinner and then there was that story about the... the thing with Penelope." Francis walked to is mother and placed a babling Hercule down, receiving a kiss in the forhead.

"Oh, don't think about that dear." Catherine waved her hand as if it didn't matter. She ended up accidently hitting Henry (the big one), making her kids gigle and him to wake up.

"Uh... What's going on...? Why are there so many little people on top of me?" Henry rubbed his eyes, clearly confused.

Catherine strecthed herself and softly kissed him on the lips.

"Seems like we made everyone worry about us."

"Oh. Sorry." Henry kissed on the forhead and motioned for Mary to place Margarer on the bed with them. "Hey there, little princess."

The young girl gigled, laying next to her siblings in the midle of their parents.

Mary was in paradise. That intaraction, the kiss, the way the King called Catherine 'little people'... It was so lovely!

"Well, I guess we should go. If you don't need anything, that is." Mary steped back and leaned into Francis.

"No,we're quite alright, thank you." Henry said.

"Can we sleep in here with you, mama? Pleeeaaaase!?" little Henry propped himself on his elbows.

"Uhmm... Fine, but just tonight." all of the four kids smiled brightly and started to get more confortable.

"Well, I guess I should..." the King wasn't sure how Catherine felt about sleeping in the same bed.

"You can stay. That is, if you want to. I'm sure they-" Catherine nodded to her kids "- would like you to."

Seeing that as Catherine way of telling him she wanted him there, he leaned back against the pillows and smiled.

They bid goodnight to both Mary and Francis, and soon were back to sleep. The King, the Queen, and four of their children between them.

Once in their own bed, Mary turned to Francis.

"Your parents are cute together."

"I guess so."

"No, I mean, the way they interact and those cute moments they have... It's amazing! They seem so happy together and after everything they've been through they really deserve a chance."

"Now you're scaring me Mary. They're just acting normal." Francis turned to look at her, an eyebrow raised.

"I know, but just when they're being them they have something... I don't know... I guess I just want them to end up together." Mary shrugged, as if that was the most normal thing ever.

Francis blinked once, twice, before kissing his wife. No matter what, Mary allways found a way to surprise him.

"Uhm... I love you so much..." he rubbed his nose on hers, making her gigle.

"And I you, my prince..."

They kissed passionatly,their lips crashing together. Francis slowly liked her lower lip, bitting slightly. The brunete moaned, openning her mouth to give him entrance. The dauphin of France slide his toungue, entangling it with his wife's.

He pulled her closer with a hand on her neck and an arm around her waist. Mary cupped his face when she felt Francis hard member against her belly and pushed them apart.

"Not today, my love." She rested their foreheads together.

"Why not? I thou-" Francis looked surprised.

"Shhhhhh... it has nothing to do with you. I'm just in one of those days."

"Those days?"  
" _Those_ days."

"Oooohhh, those days." he smiled lovingly. "I guess we'll have to cudle than."

Mary smiled wickedly. She started kissing his chest, over and over, going lower and lower, until she was kissing his tights. Francis let out a moan, confused.Didn't she say they could not have sex? Mary slide his pants down, revealing his pulsing shaft. She took it in her hand, strocking it up down.

Moans escaped Francis as he felt his wife caressing is member. When he felt her toungue licking it up and down, he couldn't help to place a hand her head. It wasn't just what Mary was doing, it was the idea of having Mary doing it.

Mary kissed the tip of his hard member, before taking it her mouth. Her moan sent vribrations through all his body, making him gasp. It felt so good to have her there, around him. Mary started to move, locking her eyes with his.

Not used to this, it didn't take long for him to come. Wipping the corner of her mouth, Mary layed next to him, and they fell assleep, happy with their lives.

The only person not so happy was Diane. Alone in her bed, she couldn't stop herself from thinking about that stupid kitchen servant. They had been lucky Catherine hadn't thrown her in the dungeon, otherwise their plan would be over. Even worst, they might have found the danm stamp and then she would be the one screwed.

But for Catherine to let Penelope walk away she might have a plan. And she needed to find out quickly, otherwise things would get worst and worst for them. All of them...

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **A.N.:** Hey everyone!I'm back! As you can see, this chapter is bigger than usual, so tell me if this length is okay. As you might have noticed, I decided to make Mary a Cathry shipper. Anyway, tell me what you think and any sugestions are welcome. See you soon. Adeus.


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Shadows of the Past**_

 **A.N.:** I sadly own any of the characters, netheir do I make proffit out of this.

 **Chapter 11**

"I've noticed that you and the King seem to have become much closer than before."

"Mary, I must admite that your capacity of deduction surprises me."

"That's not what I meant, Catherine."

"Oh, then please do enlighten me about what you meant."

It was afternoon and the sun shone brightly outside. The King had decided that his Queen needed some time to rest, and so offered himself to take care of their children for the day.

Catherine apreaciated his feelings of wanting to get closer to their kids, but how would they react when they eventually fell off? Would Henry still be there for them or would he leave them? Would they grow to hate their father like Claude?

But anyway, it was good to have some time to relax. The search for Hortencia had been fruitless until now, her lover had been quite, no words from her family had arrived, Penelope stood mostly out of the way (probably traumatized or something), Diane had not been seen doing anything suspicious (that itself was suspicious), Henry was tender and patiente, Nostradamus still didn't know where the danm poison had come from, Kenna was almost scared of her, she hadn't seen Bash yet, and all was well.

It had been a week or so since the first time they had slept in the same bed, and knews had travelled fast it seemed. It had been chaotic waking up surronded by so many people. Catherine couldn't help but smille has she remembered the surprised and scared look the servant had given them. And breackfast for once had been extremely pleasant.

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _Something pocked her side. Or had she dreamed it? Her eyes were still closed so it migh have be- Never mind, there it was again. And what exacly was that thing on her belly? At least it was keeping her , what sound was that? The pocking thing again._

 _Slowly, Catherine openned her eyes. On top of her was a babling Hercule , pressing his litle hands to her belly and looking curiously at her. Litle Henry was the one pocking her, and the sound seemed to come from her snoring husband._

 _"Mama?"_

 _"Yes, my little boy?" placing her hands under Hercule's arms, Catherine placed him back under the covers._

 _"Mama, can we get out of bed?"_

 _"Not yet Henry. Why don't you try to sleep a little more?"_

 _"But I don't want to! I want to go play in the gardens!"_

 _"Shhhhhhhhh! If you speak that loud you'll wake the your siblings up."_

 _"Mama? Who are you talking to?" a sleepy Charles asked confused, rubbing his eyes._

 _"See what you did Henry?" the blond boy hide his face in Catherine's arm, ashamed. "It's alright Charles. Go back to sleep darly."_

 _"No thank you Mama." he looked at his sleeping sister and shook her slightly. "Margot! Wake up!"_

 _"Mama... I'm hungry. Can we go have breackfast now?"_

 _"Oh dear..."_

 _Catherine looked around. Four of her children were awake and well awake. Her husband was sleeping on the other side of HER bed, and her ladies wouldn't be here for sometime. Besides, having slept in her day clothes, she wasn't feeling very confortable._

 _"Not yet, dear. Let's wait some more minuts. Everyone's still assleep."_

 _"But I'm sooooo hungry! And we're not assleep!"_

 _"Shhhhhhhhhhhh Margot! You'll wake your father! Look, as soon as my Ladies arrive we can start to get ready, alright?"_

 _"No!" litle Henry sat up, his back resting against Charles belly. "I wanna go now!"_

 _"You will go when I say so! Why don't we play a game meanwhile?" Catherine really hoped that would help getting their attention off of the food._

 _"What game?" Margot allways loved games._

 _"I don't know. Why don't you pick one?"_

 _"No."_

 _"No, Henry?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Then what do you want to do?" all his siblings looked at their brother. Even Hercule, who was currently chewing on Catherine's sleeve._

 _"Why is father here?"_

 _"Well, your father... uhm... he..." Catherine looked at her sleeping husband. All her kids were looking at her espectantly._ Why are you here Henry? _"You see, darly, married couples normally sleep in the same bed."  
"But I've never seen father here before, Mama."_

 _"Well Charles, your father is the King. And as a King, he has a lot of work to do, so he can't be allways here."_

 _"But why doesn't he play with us like you do?" the litle girl's eyes were shinning._

 _"Margaret, he... your father is, uhm... I'm sure he would love to play with you. But maybe he is embaressed..."_

 _"Of what?"_ Danm Charles and his questions.

 _"Of not knowing how to play well. You see, when a person grows older they forget how to have fun and play."  
"But father plays with Bash." Charles was the eldest, and he probably had some memories of that._

 _"No he doesn't."_

 _"Yes he does."_

 _"Doesn't."  
"Do."_

 _"Doesn't."  
"Do."_

 _"Doesn't."_

 _"Why don't you like Bash, Mama?"_ Who does Henry get all this curiosity from?!

 _"Ah... well... I-"  
"I don't like him either!" Margaret huffed crossing her tinny arms._

 _"Why not!? He's cool!"_

 _"No he's not! I hate him! And I hate the witch too!"_

 _"I don't like her either Margaret, but Bash isn't like his mother." Charles patted his sister on the head. Catherine was surprised and sad with all the interecation. It pained to see her children hurting because of their father Mistress._

 _"He is mean! It's because of him Mama was away!"_

 _"Where did you hear that Margaret?!" now Catherine was worried. Had something hapenned to her babies that she didn't know of?_

 _"I heard Maria saying that he had you locked up as if you were a criminal..." all her kids were looking at her. Her abrupt reaction had clearly startled them. "Are you mad Mama?"_

 _"No sweatheart, of course not. Come here." She made room for all of them to get closer and hug all four of them tightly. "I love you very much, you hear? And I'm sure your father does too, he only doesn't know how to show it." she kissed each one of them in their tinny little heads. "Now, why don't you wake him up? After that we can start getting ready. Gently Charles, we don't want to hurt him, do we?"_

 _ **End of Flashback...**_

"I'm just saying that it has been a while since you and Henry fought."

"If you really want to know, we fought last night?" Catherine took a sip of her tea. The Lady room was quite empty, since it was sunny day. It was perfect for her to rest.

"What about?" Mary had been very curious about her relationship with Henry, and Catherine couldn't stop wondering why?

"We couldn't agree with what to do about the problem with Hortencia."

"Awwwwwwwww..." Catherine raised an eyebrow hearing the sound Mary did. The Scotish Queen blushed and cleared her throat. "I mean, that's not a real fight, is it? I mean every couple has disagreaments an- Never mind. Have you discovered something new?"

"It seems people are very religious these days. Principly Horningold. I had no idea crosses were so important for him." Catherine hoped Mary understood what she actually meant with that.

"I agree... It's an odd name for an italian, isn't it? I had never heard of it before..."

"Indeed never had I. Principly for a first name. Afterall, he is part of the Strozzi familly..."

"Now that you mention it, I had never thought about that... Maybe I should ask Lola about him. She has familly in Italy, I think."

"Oh, but she must be careful. If her familly happens to be in bad terms with the Strozzis, she might get in trouble."

"Well, I'm sure that the de'Medici familly will help her."

"Only if we can. And if it's worth it."

Mary frowned hearing that. If she was going to help Catherine by asking her Ladies, the France Queen might as well give them some protection.

Catherine saw how Mary didn't like the fact that she wouldn't be protecting her Ladies very much. _She was the one who ofered help, and I couldn't care less what hapenned to Kenna. And if Mary was to get a litle scared it might do her some good. She has been too ambitious and arrogant for me..._

Meanwhile, somewhere in the gardens, the King was enjoying a not so peacefull afternoon. Children running around, screaming and laugthing, and he couldn't be happier.

"Dad, I bet I can get to that tree faster than you!" Charles tugged at his trousers while he tickled Margot.

"Oh, I don't think so young boy!"

The dark haired boy started running as fast as he could, wich wasn't nearly as fast as his father.

Actually, his father had the feeling that he was forgeting something. Something kind of important... He had told Catherine he would take care of the kids for the afternoon, postponning his meetings... It had been worth it, just the smile that graced her face was enough, but now he was thinking that maybe he should've planned it a litle better.

Not that he was regreating spending time with his kids. It was more duo to the rumors that were spreading around the Castle.

The King knew his Queen wasn't enjoying this new attention. She felt trapped, watched, even if it was just by some worthless noblemen. _Well, her cousin did die. And she is not in the best terms with her family either. And there's also the expirience of reviving her past after that thig with Horningold... What is he doing here anyway? God, I should ty to confort her. Yes, I'm gonna do that..._

The hours passed and soon it was time for dinner. Henry helped his kids wash before walking with them to the table. There were some nobles from other countries, so he wanted all of them to be in their best behaviour. It would help greatly if the Queen showed up on time.

It wasn't much, but it had been nearly fifteen minuts past the time they were supposed to enter the Salon. And Catherine was never late. NEVER! Not even when she tried to hurt his reputation or take reveange!

Wich made him think that something was severely wrong... Maybe he should go look for her. Probably. But then again, if it was nothing, she might feel like he was pressuring her... But she could be in danger too! They still didn't know who had poisoned her...

He turned around as he felt the air in the corridor change. Walking up to him was his wife, the Queen France, looking more powerfull than ever. Wich wasn't exacy a good thing, since she only had that look after getting revenge... or murdering...

Without thinking, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Catherine wasn't against it, and hapilly hummed in response as their lips moved against eachother. However, she quite curious about where all that public attention had come from.

"Henry, not that I don't like your kisses-" the King smirked like a teenage boy "-but it's not like you to show public afection. I mean, it is, but just not like this."

"You're late." Catherine looked at showing that that statement meant nothing to her. "You're never late. So I thought that maybe something had hapenned... I was worried."

"Oh, Henry... I'm fine, see." the Queen smiled as she reached on her tip toes to give her husband a peck on the lips. "But it's really cute of you to worry."

The King blushed, knowing perfectly well that that was Catherine intended when she called him 'cute'.

"I guess we should go in. And we really need to talk about Horningold."

"Of course. Don't worry for now, let's just take care of this hungarians."

"I'm just glad that nothing hapenned to you." he sneaked an arm around her waste and kissed her fore head.

"What do you mean? I never said that nothing hapenned."

"So you were in danger!"

"I wouldn't call it danger. It was more of a misfortune."

The King stared at his wife, waiting for an explanation. When none came, he got impatiante.

"So? What hapenned? You're clearly not phisicly hurt."

"Now Henry, we have to atend dinner. I'll tell you all about it later. In bed."

"What?! Oh c'mon! Are you really gonna leave me hanging like this?!"

"Sorry Henry, but I'm the Queen of France. I have responsabilities."

Henry could only huff in mock anger as his wife smirked. He sure was a lucky man. Of course that the promess of a 'later in bed' also helped. After all, he hadn't been able not to stare at his wife body for days!

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **A.N.:** __Hey guys! I know this chapter is quite short, and that I haven't posted in a long time. And for that, I really apologiesed. But please, tell me what you think and any sugestions you might have.

Also, I'm sure all of you recived a message informing that now I have an _**Instagram**_ account. It will have fannarts from diferent fandoms, theories about series and more, fashion posts, random drawings, and a Mean Girls fanfiction (ReginaxCady). The name of the account is Nikas_13 with a pink icon. But you will probably see it just by writing nikas.

I hope next chapter doesn't take too long, and that until then you can wait to see what hapenned to Catherine.

Adeus.


End file.
